Confrontation
by RenMan77
Summary: Sachiko has been avoiding telling her parents about her love for Yumi. Yumi's patience with her delays has finally run out. Now Sachiko must make a choice. Will she choose her family's wishes or follow her own? Can their friends provide any help in making her decision?
1. Chapter 1 - The Argument

**A/N:** First; the legal stuff: Maria-sama ga Miteru and the associated characters herein are property of their respective owners and Oyuki Konno. I own nothing except the Fan Fiction story concept below.

Second; the creator service: The author wishes to thank Oyuki-sama for creating such a beautiful world and for graciously allowing those of us who enjoy her work to come and play there on occasion. (Some of us more than others...) ^_~

Third; my turn: Welcome to my 5th story (4th posted.) in the MSGM universe. This time I decided to switch up the personalities a bit between Sachiko and Yumi. The story takes place some 2 years after Yumi's graduation from Lillian High. Both she and Sachiko are currently attending Lillian University.

For my faithful followers, a cookie: The song mentioned in the first paragraph, "Benibara no Tema", also has a YouTube video. Sung by the anime voice actors of Yumi, Sachiko, and Youko's characters. Listen to the song as you begin reading to get "into" the story! How's that for interactive fan fiction? ^_^ (Album information at the end of this chapter.)

Please feel free to leave comments and reviews.

And now, to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 1: The** **Argument**

Ogasawara House – Main Study.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Yumi and Sachiko were playing and singing duets on the piano. They were waiting for their Chinensis family soeur's Touko Matsudaira and Youko Mizuno to arrive. As they finished the song "Benibara no Tema", Sachiko sighs in contentment. "That was great Yumi! I love playing together with you."

Sitting at the bench next to Sachiko, Yumi had dropped her hands into her lap. She had looked up to Sachiko at her comment, a smile briefly lighting her face before it quickly faded. She was deep in thought, and her face was showing it. Unfortunately, Sachiko wasn't looking at her and missed the clue that something was wrong.

Yumi looked to Sachiko again briefly before quietly saying, "Sachiko?"

Looking at her friend, Sachiko said, "Yes love?" in reply.

"It's a month away…" Yumi said sadly.

Sachiko looked down dejectedly at the piano keyboard as she sighed at the mention of her impending marriage to Kashiwagi Suguru. "Yes. Yes it is."

Yumi continued looking down at her lap. Already knowing the answer to her next question before she even asked it. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sachiko closed the piano's key cover softly. "There is nothing to be done Yumi. You know this."

With her voice rising in irritation, Yumi retorted with "What I know is that you are unwilling to tell them the truth about us…and about you."

Sachiko's exasperation was evident as she said. "Yumi, please stop. I want to spend a pleasant evening with you. We have so very few of them left together."

Sachiko's implied ending of their relationship did not go unnoticed by Yumi. Not wanting to deal with the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, Yumi vented her frustration with Sachiko as she suddenly stood up and walked away from the piano. "Aaarrgghh! Avoiding the issue won't solve it!"

"Neither does confronting my parents!" Sachiko shot back.

Yumi was standing at the open veranda doors looking at the darkening sky; she was shaking her head slowly in disapproval. "It's all about saving face with your family isn't it? Think and believe whatever you want, but heaven forbid that you fail to maintain the façade."

Sachiko looked over at Yumi, the hurt from Yumi's comment evident upon her face. "That is not fair Yumi." Looking over her shoulder towards Sachiko, Yumi asked. "And what you're doing to me is?" Sachiko glared at Yumi before replying. "Stop it. We have gone over this before. I am neither in a position to challenge my parents nor make demands that they abandon the agreement. As much as I wish that I could." Mild disgust was evident in Yumi's voice as she said. "Hai. For two years, and you still won't confront them."

As silence ensued between the pair for several minutes, neither of them noticed a tall figure approach and stand in the darkness outside on the veranda.

"What of Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi finally asked. "Some help he is." Sachiko replied with obvious resentment. "With what he and his family stand to gain from this 'merger', he has solidly done nothing. After all, this is 'my problem'." Yumi sadly shook her head again. "But it's not just your problem Sa-chan, it's ours. Your decisions affect me as well." Sachiko wrapped her arms around her own waist as she looked sadly at the floor. She nodded in silent agreement.

More silence followed.

Yumi turned back around to look at her girlfriend. She tilted her head to one side as she sadly asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you confess to me that day? Why did you confess your love? If you were aware that you would not alter their plans for you, why didn't you maintain your silence and let me follow my own path, blissfully unaware of your feelings?"

Sachiko was confused as she replied. "Because I love you."

Yumi continued staring at Sachiko. "Do you? Do you really?" Offended by her implication, Sachiko's voice rose as she said. "Of course!"

"I think you lie…"

Shocked by Yumi's accusation, Sachiko managed to get out a stunned. "What?! Why would you think such a thing?" Folding her arms across her chest, Yumi continued with. "You love me enough to confess your love and affection, but not enough to acknowledge me to either your parents or our friends."

Despite a pained expression on her face, Sachiko could only give a proper lady's response. "I have other considerations besides just you and I…"

"Liar." Yumi said in disgust while rolling her eyes.

This annoyed Sachiko as she glared at Yumi. "Why do you insist on saying that? It is not true!"

"Because you are lying! To me, to our friends, to your parents, and worst of all; to yourself."

Sachiko tried pleading, the pain evident in her voice. "Yumi, please understand. I cannot go against them yet. It isn't the right time."

Yumi's agitation became evident again as she demanded. "Then when Sachiko? When? You have been saying that for over two years now." Sighing, she used her hands to emphasize her point, "Always with what you cannot do. Where did _my_ Sa-chan go? Do you know? Do you even remember her?" Sachiko could only stand silently in thought.

"Do you remember our first time together in the green house?" Sachiko sighed and nodded that she did. "Do you remember what you said to me that day?" Sachiko gave her no answer. Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Yumi went on. "You said; 'Let me fight, I am tired of running.'" Looking back to Sachiko, she asked. "Do you remember those words Sa-chan? Where is _that_ woman? I miss her."

"Yumi…"

Yumi held up her hand to silence Sachiko. "That is where I am now Sa-chan. Let me fight for us if you can't. I am tired of running."

"I cannot let you do that Yumi. This is something that I, and I alone, must do."

In a sharply raised voice, Yumi shouted. "Then do it!"

Silenced by her outburst, Sachiko gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing.

Yumi reached up to her collar and removed a rosary lying underneath it. It was one that Sachiko had given her the previous Christmas. Seeing this, Sachiko asked. "What are you doing?" Looking at Sachiko with almost dead eyes, Yumi told her. "It's time Sachiko. It's time for you to make a decision." Sachiko's eyes grew wide with fear. "Yumi. Please don't do this. You're hurting me…"

"Which is exactly what you have been doing to me." Yumi replied flatly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"So, which is it to be Sachiko? Them? Or me?" Sachiko started to cry as she pleaded "Yumi, please…" Yumi made her demand again. "Make a choice Sachiko. Now." Distraught, Sachiko tried to reason with her petite-soeur. "Yumi…I…can't. I can't lose you, but I also cannot go against them. It's my duty and obligation."

"And what of your obligation to me? Or to us?" Yumi asked coldly.

The sadness was evident in her eyes as she said, "Those…have to come second…"

"I do not believe what I am hearing." Yumi said angrily. "For all your grace and charm, you coward! It's nothing, nothing but a smokescreen for the real you!"

"Gomenasai…" Sachiko began. "Sorry will not suffice!" Yumi shouted at her friend.

Sachiko shouted back, asking. "What do you want from me?"

"Acknowledgement!" Yumi demanded. "To know that I matter enough for you to tell your family what I am to you. And what we are to each other!"

Sachiko told her sadly. "I cannot do that."

"Then take it!" Yumi said as she held out the rosary towards Sachiko. Sachiko managed to sob out a no to Yumi's demand. Still shouting; Yumi told her friend. "Grow up Sachiko! You have made your decision. Now here is mine. Either you tell them about us, now, or we are through! I will not live in the shadows for your convenience and comfort any longer."

Sachiko backed away from Yumi, pleading. "Please, stop…" Keeping close to Sachiko, Yumi stepped forward. "Only you can stop this Sa-chan. Choose." Shaking her head, Sachiko repeated. "No. I won't.", as she backed away from Yumi again.

This time Yumi held her ground and looked at Sachiko incredulously. "You…selfish little girl. All the sacrifices I have made for you, because you asked me to. All the time I have spent acquiescing to your needs. Yet you cannot do this one thing for me…for us! Instead you choose to run away from taking any responsibility or control of your life. Such cowardice. Is this the real you Sachiko? Is this what you have been hiding behind the facade you have created? If it is, then I want no part of this anymore. It's time to release me Sachiko. Take your rosary and let me walk away."

Sachiko vigorously shook her head. "No Yumi. No!" With chagrin, Yumi pantomimed Sachiko in an almost perfect imitation of her voice and facial expressions. "I grow so tired of this…" Then continuing in her normal voice, "Stop being an idiot and take it!" Sachiko just silently shook her head no.

Yumi finally lost her patience. "Take it! Take it back! Release me and you will never ever have to see me again! Your family and Kashiwagi-san can have you all to themselves, I promise..." The rosary was dangling from Yumi's hand, mere centimeters in front of Sachiko's face.

Sachiko shrieked in horror at the thought. "No! Nooo!" Bending over at her waist Sachiko let loose an unintelligible guttural scream that caused Yumi to step back in shock. A scream that emanated from deep within her soul that Sachiko directed at the floor in front of her. Tears were now streaming down her face, as she stood upright again. Sobbing loudly she said. "I will not do it! Please. Do not make me choose."

**-0-0-**

Outside the study, Ogasawara Sayako, Matsudaira Touko, and Mizuno Youko had been approaching as they heard Sachiko's gut wrenching scream. They traded alarmed looks with each other, with Sayako saying. "What on earth…" as they begin listening in.

**-0-0-**

"Why not?" Yumi demanded. "So you do not have to suffer from your decisions? As long as it is not an Ogasawara dealing with the consequences then it doesn't matter? It doesn't matter since it is only me?"

Sachiko shrieked out "No!" at Yumi's accusation. She paused briefly before saying. "You do matter Yumi. You always have!"

"Then why?"

"I…I can't choose between you. I need you both… Both of you are important. Having one... doesn't matter without the other…" Sachiko finally managed to choke out.

Yumi's contempt was spilling over as she replied. "That has been obvious from the beginning. But still, you continue to deny me to them! It is like I am a shameful secret that is to be kept hidden away. Is that what I am to you Sachiko? A shameful, disgusting secret?"

Sachiko forcefully denied the accusation with a loud. "No!"

**-0-0-**

Having heard enough, Sayako decided that it was time to intercede. Telling the two friends with her to stay put, she burst into the study, leaving the doors open. There was concern in her voice as she demanded, "What is going on in here?!"

Upon her mother's entry, Sachiko abruptly turned away. She attempted to hide the tears streaming down her face. It was unlady-like after all. To be seen crying by her mother wouldn't be proper.

Ignoring Sayako's question for the moment, Yumi stared at Sachiko's back for several seconds before asking her. "Why are you so silent Sa-chan? Are you going to do it again? Say nothing in the vain hope that no one asks any further?" An angry smirk was visible upon her face.

**-0-0-**

Standing beside the study doors, Youko and Touko looked at each other in wide-eyed wonder at Yumi's calling Sachiko out. This was a side of their friend that they had definitely not seen before. Neither of them were especially surprised that Sachiko had been hiding a secret from everyone. It was just like the ice princess to keep things to herself.

**-0-0-**

"Yumi-chan?" Sayako inquired of her daughter's imouto.

Yumi turned halfway around and looked back to Sayako. "Gomenasai Sayako-obasan." She replied as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Sachiko. "It is a disagreement over 'her' inability to tell the truth."

"Yumi!" Sachiko warned loudly.

Having surmised what was happening between Yumi and Sachiko, Sayako was not surprised that it was over their hidden relationship. She had been expecting something like this for some time. She looked to her daughter, asking. "Sa-chan, what are you not being truthful about?"

Silence was Sachiko's only response.

Disgust returning to her voice, Yumi said. "And the lies continue…" Sachiko snapped her head around to give Yumi a piercing gaze as a warning. It was met by an equally unflinching stare from Yumi. A silent war was raged between the two sets of eyes for several seconds. Relenting, Sachiko then turned her head back around, being careful to avoid eye contact with her mother. Raising her voice, Yumi said. "Coward!" Sachiko's ears turned red, but she maintained her self-imposed silence.

Sayako looked at the both of them. Realizing that they were at an impasse, she angrily demanded. "Someone explain this. Now!"

Yumi looked down at the rosary she was holding, it's cross was dangling free in her right hand. She sighed before she replied. "She is, or rather she has been, lying to you about us." Continuing to face away from them, Sachiko remained silent.

Sayako's gaze fell to Yumi, "Lying?" She asked. Getting a nodded yes from Yumi, she then asked Sachiko. "What is she talking about Sa-chan?" Her daughter stood silently shaking her head no.

Yumi let out an exasperated sigh before saying. "About the nature of our relationship since her graduation from Lillian."

Knowing that Sachiko would not provide the answer, Sayako asked Yumi. "And that would be…?"

Yumi waited to see if there would be a response from Sachiko. After failing to get an answer for several seconds, she angrily replied. "That we are seeing each other."

**-0-0-**

Touko and Youko looked at each other with amazement on their faces and shared a silent 'Oh my god!' upon hearing Yumi's confession about her and Sachiko. They then smiled and gave each other a high-five at Yumi's boldness before returning to their eavesdropping.

**-0-0-**

Following up on Yumi's comment, Sayako wanted to hear her daughter admisssion. "As sisters, right?"

Yumi smiled briefly at Sayako's reply. "No Obasan, we are dating. Romantically. She is my girlfriend and I am hers."

Still looking at Sachiko's back, Sayako repeated. "Girlfriends?"

With a resigned sigh, Yumi continued to answer Sayako's questions. "Hai, the love of her life. At least that is what she says..." Looking back to Sachiko. "Right now however, I am not so sure."

"Is this true Sa-chan?" Sayako asked her daughter. While Sachiko maintained her silence, it was evident to both of them that she was fighting to keep control over her emotions. It was a fight that she was slowly losing.

Annoyed with Sachiko's continued silence Yumi shouted. "Answer her!" Sachiko spun around and glared at Yumi. Her face showing the internal struggle she was waging. Her mouth opened to shout back at Yumi. She paused long enough to regain control of herself, she closed her mouth before quietly saying. "It is…complicated."

**-0-0-**

Youko and Touko rolled their eyes and shook their heads. Neither could believe that Sachiko would continue to be so stubborn in the face of such an admission by Yumi.

**-0-0-**

Sayako was now giving her daughter a disgusted look as Yumi replied. "Which part is complicated? That I am your girlfriend? That we are in love with each other? That Kashiwagi-san is not the one you love? Or is it just simply because as your lover, I am an inconvenient truth?"

Sachiko's building frustration with Yumi became evident as she yelled. "Stop making things up!"

Glaring at her friend. Yumi held up the rosary in front of Sachiko's face. As she stared directly into Sachiko's eyes, she said to Sayako. "Obasan, I swear on Maria-sama's name; everything I have said here is the truth. She is my girlfriend and my love. My heart belongs only to her…whether she chooses to admit it or not."

Sachiko stomped her foot at Yumi's remark saying. "Stop!"

Stepping closer to her onee-sama as she advanced upon her, Yumi angrily yelled at Sachiko. "Go on, deny it Sachiko! Swear! Swear upon our rosary that anything I have said is a lie!" Her movement caused Sachiko to back into the piano they were playing earlier. "Go ahead Sachiko. Deny me again. Deny '_us_' to Maria-sama!"

Slowly sinking to her knees with a defeated look upon her face, Sachiko sobbed. "I…I…" She then let out a sigh, as she looked downward. "I cannot."

Sayako, who was inwardly content that Sachiko had finally started to admit her true feelings, only said. "I see…"

Still holding the rosary over Sachiko, Yumi asked. "And Kashiwagi-san?" Sachiko was now weeping openly as she admitted, "I do not love him. I do not want to be his wife."

**-0-0-**

Outside the study, Touko and Youko silently said "Yes!" at Sachiko's refusal to deny Yumi to Maria-sama. However, their joy was to be short lived.

**-0-0-**

Nothing was said between the three inside the study for several moments.

Yumi had slightly relaxed from her earlier outburst. Now it was out in the open. Sayako-obasan had heard Sachiko admit it. Now maybe she could get some closure, one way or another. "One last time," She asked her girlfriend. "What am I to you?" Sachiko's head was tilted down. Sobbing, she quietly slumped forward to the floor without answering.

"Sachiko…I am waiting…" Yumi said with sadness.

"You are…my…" Sachiko began before she collapsed into a fit of crying without answering further.

Sayako quietly moved across the space to stand behind Yumi. Yumi shook her head slowly, as an evident sadness completely enveloped her; "That is what I thought. Still trying to hide behind the façade. Exactly what you always do."

Yumi closed her eyes briefly. Mustering all the love she could, Yumi continued. "Sachiko, I want to walk in the sunlight with you. I will suffocate and die in the darkness you are trying to protect us with. I will not be a mistress. I will not be treated like a dirty secret. More importantly, I would not allow you to be treated in such a manner either. Whether it was by my family or anyone else. You are worth more than that to me. You deserve better, as do I."

Sachiko remained silent in her position on the floor.

"You are my heart and my princess." Yumi bitterly said. "I thought I was yours…" She then opened her hand and started to turn it over. She was intent on allowing the rosary to fall to the floor in front of Sachiko. As she did, an arm shot out beside her and caught the rosary, clasping it tightly back into her hand. Startled, Yumi looked to her right with a puzzled look. "Sayako-obasan?"

"A word, Yumi-chan." Sayako said quietly into her ear as she pulled Yumi towards the study doors several meters away from Sachiko. "That is enough Yumi-chan." Sayako quietly explained. "Look at her. Can you not see? If you return this to her, it will break her. It will destroy her as surely as being forced to marry Suguru-san would. Is that what you want?"

Despite her anger at Sachiko, seeing her love as she sat genuflected on the floor quietly sobbing caused Yumi a great deal of pain. She shook her head. "No." she answered. "That is not my intent."

Sayako squeezed her shoulder as she told her. "I am on your side Yumi-chan. I am asking you, please give me some time with her. I will need a week at the very least. I am in a position to help you both, but even I cannot resolve it tonight. Could you trust me?" Still looking at Sachiko, Yumi nodded yes and sighed deeply.

Sayako smiled at Yumi before hugging her. "Then please rest on this and leave it in my care for now. I will have a driver take you home." Yumi nodded her assent again. Then turning towards Sachiko, she said in a practiced and pleasant manner. "Sa-chan? I will see you at school on Monday. Gokigenyou!" Turning back to Sayako, she said, "Please take care of my love." loud enough for Sachiko to hear. She then turned towards the open doors and walked out of the study as Sayako focused her attention on her daughter.

**-0-0-**

On the opposite side of the room, no one noticed the darkened figure outside silently move away from the open patio doors.

**-0-0-**

In the hallway, Matsudaira Touko and Mizuno Youko were standing outside the study. Sharing a look, both had silently committed themselves to helping their two friends and sisters achieve the happiness they deserved. They had almost started to cry at Yumi's comment about being Sachiko's heart and princess. Little did Sachiko know that she would receive little, if any, comfort from either her cousin or her onee-sama after hearing Yumi's heartfelt plea for Sachiko's acknowledgement go unanswered.

Exiting the room, Yumi had almost ran into the pair. The three friends all stood silently for a few moments staring at each other. Yumi had an idea that they had heard what the argument was about. She wasn't sure of how much they knew. It was likely that they knew enough to piece it together. 'They probably think I'm the 'bad girl'.' She thought. 'Now they will probably take Sachiko's side.' At that thought, Yumi balled her hands into fists at her side as she sighed heavily. She said to them. "Go. Just...go to her." Dejection was evident on her face as she started to walk between them.

Youko reached out and stopped Yumi. Pulling her in for a tight hug, she whispered into Yumi's ear. "This is what she needed Yumi-chan. You need not worry about what we think, we already knew…and we are all happy for the both of you." Touko nodded her agreement from the other side as she also hugged Yumi. Saying to her. "Now that your 'secret' is out, your friends in the Yamayurikai can help change things for the better, for the both of you. This is a good thing onee-sama. I promise." Touko then kissed her on the cheek before she and Youko walked into the study.

While Yumi was grateful for her friends kind words of encouragement and their acceptance of her and Sachiko as a couple, she was having a hard time believing that anything would change Sachiko's mind.

Drained and exhausted, Yumi slowly walked out towards the waiting car.

**-0-0-**

**A/N:** "Benibara no Tema" (Red Roses Theme) is from Maria-sama ga Miteru Image Album Volume 1. The lyrics are by Oyuki Konno. The vocals are Yumi (Voiced by Kana Ueda), Sachiko (Voiced by Miki Itou), and Youko (Voiced by Emi Shinohara). The album is available from Frontier Works.


	2. Chapter 2 - Joining Forces

**A/N:** A slightly shorter chapter this time around. As always, I own nothing but the story concept you are reading.

I wish to welcome the following people to my humble little band of story groupies: **Ingrid, Mariziramiraz, Cassert, Tigerbaby7, and Mycabbages176.** Thank you for following, favorite-ing, and even commenting on the first chapter. Your feed back is always appreciated. ^_^ Now I will sit back, drink a nice cup of hot chocolate and let you all read to hearts content.

And now...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 2 – Joining Forces**

Fukuzawa Residence – 30 minutes later.

Yumi slowly became aware that someone was talking. It took her a few seconds to realize that the person was calling her name. "Yumi-ojou-san." The driver called to her. Yumi heard him calling her that time, but wasn't awake enough to answer him. "Yumi-ojou-san." The driver repeated, slightly louder. This time Yumi startled to full alertness and sat up abruptly. "Yumi-ojou-san, we are here." The driver told her. Yumi looked around outside the car and saw that they were outside her home. She thanked the driver and exited the vehicle.

As she entered her home, her mother and brother were sitting in the front room watching TV. She had surprised them, as they had not expected her to return that evening. "Welcome home Yumi." Her mother said with concern as she stood and came out to the hallway. "I thought you were staying the night at Sachiko-chan's?"

"Ara…yes. Something…came up." Was Yumi's half-hearted response as she slipped off her shoes and walked towards the stairs.

Mikki and Yuuki noted her dejected manner as she made her way up the stairs to her room, before silently shutting her door. They gave each other a knowing look. They had seen her this way before. Something was wrong, and Yumi was upset. Considering where she had been, it was a given that it probably had something to do with Sachiko. As Yuuki started to follow his sister, Mikki followed her motherly instincts and stopped him. Saying, "I don't think you can help with this one Yuuki." She gave him a small smile. Yuuki knew his mother well enough to know that she was probably right. He went back into the front room as Mikki followed to check on Yumi.

Peering into Yumi's room, Mikki could see that Yumi was lying face down on her bed, still dressed. She was already asleep despite only being in the house for a few minutes. While she was concerned for her daughter's well being, she decided that whatever it was could wait. Leaving Yumi to sleep, she silently closed the door and returned downstairs.

As she walked back towards the kitchen, the phone rang. She heard Yuuki answer it. "Moshi-moshi, Fukuzawa residence." He said into the phone. He then paused as the caller identified who they were. Then, "Hai, one moment."

When Mikki entered the kitchen, Yuuki turned to her and said. "It's for you mom. It is about Yumi." Mikki gave him and the phone a concerned look before taking it from him. "This is Mikki Fukuzawa, how can I help you?"

A cheerful voice said. "Good evening Mikki-san, this is Sayako Ogasawara. I was calling to see if Yumi-chan arrived safely?" Mikki almost choked upon hearing the name of her caller. It was a rarity to hear from such an honored person, especially when they personally asked about a member of their family. "Hai, Sayako-sama. She did." she said.

"Did she say anything to you about this evening?" Sayako asked her.

"No," Mikki replied. "She did not. She just came in a few minutes ago and went straight to her room. She is already asleep. Is there something wrong?"

"Well…to be honest, yes." Sayako told her. "Tell me, do you know of the... recent relationship between Yumi and Sachiko?"

This doesn't bode well Mikki thought. Concerned, she asked, "In what respect?"

"The romantic one." Sayako replied.

"Ah. Yes. Yumi came to us about their relationship several months ago. Did Sachiko-chan finally discuss it with you as well?" Mikki asked her.

"Not exactly." Sayako replied. "That is why I am calling you. I walked in on Yumi-chan and Sachiko as they were having an argument. Apparently, it was over Sachiko not telling us about her involvement with Yumi-chan. Yumi-chan was trying to get her to to open up to us. However, Sachiko refused to do it. So, it was actually Yumi-chan who had to tell me about them."

"Oh. I see…" Mikki said.

"Mikki-san," Sayako started to say. "The argument was, well, it was ugly. As such, they are both very emotional right now. Despite Yumi-chan's best efforts, nothing was resolved between them. Although now at least, I am aware of the situation."

"Yes, I imagine that they would be." Mikki told her. While she was happy that Sayako had called to tell her about their argument. She had not said where she and Tooru stood on the subject. This was making her nervous. However, Sayako's next statement alleviated that feeling.

"They really need our help and support Mikki-san."

"O-okay." Mikki replied with trepidation. "What do you have in mind?"

"Like I am sure you were, I was surprised to find out that Sachiko and Yumi-chan were a couple." Sayako began. "Having said that, I am also very happy for them. As I have told you before, they have both prospered from their kinship. I do wish that Sa-chan had told us herself, and sooner. Be that as it may, I am glad that it is out in the open now."

"I am sorry it came out like this Sayako-san. I know that Yumi has been stressed over Sachiko-chan and Kashiwagi-san's upcoming wedding. I cannot imagine that it has been easy for Sachiko-chan either." Mikki paused momentarily. "I am sure that Yumi meant no disrespect to you or your family."

Sayako smiled to herself. "It is not necessary to apologize Mikki-san. She has always been respectful to us. Tooru and I consider her to be a second daughter. Yumi-chan only wanted me to be aware of the true nature of their relationship before she left. She made it very clear that it is Sa-chan that she is angry with." Sayako paused before continuing. "However, I did have to intercede between them. I managed to stop Yumi from returning her rosary and ending their relationship. I don't believe that to be in either of their best interests. While this is a very inopportune time to have it come out, I know that they have enjoyed a very special relationship. It has changed Sa-chan for the better. So, it is one that I do not want to see destroyed."

Mikki nodded as she said. "I agree."

"I am going to be working on Sa-chan. She does not have much time and there are a lot of things that she needs to work out with Tooru and I. She is devastated over the fight she had with Yumi-chan this evening. I believe Yumi-chan is too and to a greater degree. In her case, I think Yumi-chan is losing hope. " Sayako said with some sadness.

Realizing the gravity of her daughter's problem, Mikki said. "Oh no…"

"We cannot allow that hope to die Mikki-san. For either one of them." Sayako told her.

"No. We cannot." Mikki answered.

Sayako then told Mikki, "I asked Yumi-chan to give me a week to work with Sa-chan. It is my hope to get her to talk with her father and grand-father to end the engagement. She also needs to be honest with us about Yumi-chan. You know that I am very fond of Yumi-chan, but at this juncture, I cannot assist her and Sachiko at the same time. So I need your help Mikki-san."

Mikki would help her daughter no matter what the circumstance was. But having Sayako Ogasawara personally ask for her help was an honor that only cemented her resolve. "Anything Sayako-sama," she replied. "Anything at all. Just ask us. Yuuichiru and I are behind them one-hundred percent."

Sayako was beaming on her end of the line. "Excellent!" She said. "Obviously, Yumi-chan is going to need serious morale boosting after tonight. You and I will need to talk face to face about this soon. In the meantime, I will be sending you some extra help. You have met Touko-chan, yes?"

"Yes, Yumi's petite-soeur correct?" Mikki responded.

"The very one," Sayako told her. "Tomorrow morning, both she and Yumi's great-grande-soeur Mizouno Youko-san will be coming over to assist you in our little endeavor."

"Great, then I will be expecting them. The extra help will be appreciated. We will do what we can to keep Yumi's spirits up. Thank you for calling and keeping me informed." Mikki replied.

"Anything for our daughters Mikki-san." Sayako said. "And…well, considering the circumstances, this may be pre-mature coming from me now, but I want to welcome you to our family."

Mikki was taken aback by Sayako's warm sentiment. Tears of joy started to well up in her eyes as she replied. "Arigato-gozaimasu, and welcome to ours as well."

"Arigato Mikki!" Sayako said. "Until later then. Konban wa."

"Konban wa Sayako." Mikki said before hanging up the phone. She then contemplated the conversation they had just had. She was almost overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Sayako's warm welcome and intimate use of her name left her feeling deeply honored. She needed to think further on what she could do to help Yumi with her current crisis. Deciding to let Yumi sleep for the night, she turned to start making dinner. She called Yuuki into the room.

Yuuki entered the kitchen, saying, "Yes mother?"

With conviction, Mikki said to him. "We need to talk. I will be needing your help for a few days."

"Okay. With what?" Yuuki asked her.

"Your onee-chan…"

**-0-0-**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Alliance

**A/N:** Happy Friday all! I decided to start the weekend off right by posting another short chapter for you to enjoy. See how much I love all my fans? ^_^

As always, I would like to welcome and thank the newest members of our little story club: **Elliehandesu,** **Chris674241**, **Withchgar**, **Syrakys**, and the ever popular **Guest**. (Making his/her/their collective 37th appearance...)

Anyway, as usual, I own squat. Just this story concept, everything else belongs to the honorable Oyuki Konno-san.

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 3 – An Unexpected Alliance**

It had taken the three of them to get the nearly lifeless Sachiko up to her room. Touko and Youko had set to changing and putting her to bed as Sayako had called Mikki-san to get her help and support. Now, Touko was keeping watch over her cousin as she slept fitfully, Yumi's name slipping from her lips as she did.

After finishing her call, Sayako, with Youko's help and support, had a far more ominous task ahead: telling her husband Tooru of the new developments between Sachiko and Yumi. Sayako expected the news would upset her husband and put him off balance. She hoped that with Youko's help that they could alleviate some of the shock and possibly bring him to their side.

Their trepidation was palpable between the women as they entered Tooru's private study. Enough that Tooru picked up on it immediately. Not that he could have missed it after observing the argument between his daughter and Yumi earlier. After leaving the veranda, he had returned to his study to contemplate the issue. He knew where his own feelings on the matter lead him, but because of his father's intentions for his daughter, he was unsure of the direction he should counsel Sachiko to take. Perhaps, he mused to himself, Sayako and Youko-chan could provide some insight for him. Unbeknownst to his wife, she had provided valuable assistance over the years on various issues the Ogasawara empire had faced. One day he really needed to thank her for that. But tonight held another issue to be dalt with.

He remained silent, to allow Sayako and Youko to present their concerns at their own pace. Sayako was the first to speak. "Tooru, there is a matter we need to address immediately."

Tooru looked up at her from his desk momentarily before replying. The presence of the two women only meant one thing; they were concerned about Sachiko. "And what is so important and urgent that would require my attention or Mizuno-chan's involvement?"

"Our daughter." Sayako replied firmly.

Tooru sat back for a moment and took in the determined look of the pair before him. "Go on…" He said.

Sayako looked at Youko briefly before continuing. "Sa-chan and Yumi-chan had a…disagreement this evening."

"A disagreement?" he asked.

Youko, speaking for the first time added. "A disagreement, if one could call a typhoon a minor atmospheric disturbance."

Tooru smiled at Youko's comparison before replying. "Oh? Those two are practically twin sisters. What could possibly cause such a _minor_ disagreement between them?"

The pair shared a glance before Sayako answered. "It was concerning Sa-chan's feelings towards her and Suguru-sans upcoming wedding."

"…And the true nature of her relationship with Yumi-chan." Youko added.

Tooru raised an eyebrow. This could get interesting. "Please continue…"

"I happened upon Sachiko and Yumi-chan's argument in the main study earlier." Sayako began. "It seems Sa-chan has not been completely honest with us about Suguru-san. Nor apparently has he been honest with us either."

She now had his full attention. "What about Suguru-san?" He asked.

Hoping to soften the blow for Sachiko, she said. "She does not love him, at least not in the romantic sense. Nor apparently does he love her. A point he made very clear to her several years ago. This is causing Sa-chan great consternation."

Surprise evident in his voice. "Is that all? This marriage is about sealing a business deal that was agreed upon decades ago after all. Whether they love each other or not is irrelevant. They need only to produce a male heir. Nothing more. They will adjust." He finished with finality.

"There are the other issues as well." Youko interjected, prodding Sayako. "Indeed." Sayako said. "It appears that Suguru-san is...not as fond of women as we have been lead to believe."

"You mean…" Tooru began.

"He likes men." Youko stated flatly. "I see." Tooru said, as his face grew deeply concerned. Then to Youko he asked. "How long have you known of this Youko-san?" "Since my senior year at Lillian. Sachiko was the one to tell me about it. Apparently, he told her several years before that." She replied.

Tooru nodded his head slowly. He then let out a sigh as he looked down at his desk. The fingers of his left hand began drumming on its surface. After a moment of thought he finally said. "This is unfortunate." Both Sayako and Youko nodded their silent agreement. "This is bad." He continued. "If this gets out before the wedding, it could have serious consequences within the company. Not to mention his ascension to the board. And that does not include the investor's reactions. I can see why Sa-chan is concerned. We may have to move the ceremony up…" He paused, waiting for his wife's reaction.

Sayako looked to Youko nervously, and then back to her husband. "I think you misunderstand my husband." She said. "I did not bring this to your attention so that we could advance the date of the wedding. I believe that we should cancel the engagement and marriage altogether."

It was the answer Tooru was hoping to hear from his wife. He allowed himself a small smile as he briefly glanced at her before replying. "And why would I do such a thing?" Sayako looked nervously at him as she said. "Because of the other issue…"

"Which is?" He asked seriously.

Shaking slightly out of fear of her husband's reaction. Sayako told him the real reason for their discussion. "Sa-chan is in love with Yumi-chan."

Surprised at his wife's honesty, Tooru snapped his head up and stared at her. He said nothing for several seconds before looking to Youko and asking. "Is this true?"

"Hai." Youko responded. "They have been together since Sachiko's graduation. Sachiko has insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. Even from her closest friends. Not that we really needed them to tell us the obvious."

Nodding his head in understanding. "And that would bring us to tonight's great rift?" He said.

"Hai, my husband." Sayako replied.

Sitting back, Tooru steepled his hands in front of his chin. His eyes closed as though in thought, he replayed the argument he had witnessed earlier between the Chinensis sisters in his mind over again. Several minutes later, Sayako cautiously ventured. "Your thoughts my husband?" Keeping his eyes closed, Tooru replied. "I am disappointed of course…"

Not knowing how to take his response, Sayako decided to press the issue in Sachiko's favor. "Tooru," She began. "Of all people, I would expect that you would understand that the heart wants what the heart wants. In that aspect, Sa-chan is very much like you. She would not have ventured into such a relationship on a mere whim. She would have considered all the potential effects that decision. If a life with Yumi-chan is where her heart leads, then it is a path she must follow. You should not hold this against Sa-chan."

Tooru's eyes popped open at his wife's statement. "I don't." He told her. Seeing the confused looks between the two women in front of him, a small smile crossed his face. 'Surprise achieved.' He thought. He then explained to them. "I am afraid that you have now misunderstood my love. I am not upset with Sa-chan, Suguru, or even Yumi-chan. I am disappointed only because none of them have had the courage to come tell me about this themselves."

Sayako and Youko shared a surprised look before saying together. "You knew?"

Tooru smiled openly as he said. "For some time, even before tonights disagreement. It is hard to keep such secrets these days." Seeing his wife's questioning look, he continued. "No love, I did not have them followed. Rumors about Suguru-san's predeliction has been reaching my ears for years. As for Yumi-chan and Sa-chan…well, I am not as blind to what occurs in our home, as some would believe I am. Not even I could miss the look of love that passes between those two every time I see them together. It has been obvious for some time that they are more than soeurs." He paused briefly. "While it is not the future I had in mind for Sa-chan, I am aware of the positive changes in her these last few years. Those changes are entirely because of Yumi-chan's presence and _almost_ infinite patience. I do not wish to see a return of the miserable creature that Sa-chan was before."

Sayako and Youko began to relax as he talked. Sayako ventured. "So, what are we to do now?"

With energy, Tooru replied. "I am glad you asked my love. First of all; for their own peace of mind and well being, they will each need to come to me privately and talk about their dissatisfaction regarding the marriage _and_ their reasons why. Individually of course, they should not know of the other's visits with me. At least not right away." Frowning for a moment, he continued. "Sayako, from what I over-heard earlier, Sa-chan needs the most help at the moment correct?" Sayako nodded her head sadly in agreement.

"Yumi-chan really gave her a beating tonight." He said with chagrin. "Perhaps I need to hire her as a motivational speaker for some of my problem managers." He added with a small chuckle.

Sayako and Youko could only look at him in amazement at what he knew of their argument earlier. "Touko-chan and I are already working on that aspect." Sayako told him.

Tooru smiled at his wife. "As I knew you would my love." Then. "And Yumi-chan?"

"Youko has her covered, along with Yumi's family. They are aware of the current situation." She said. "Yumi…she has almost lost hope."

Tooru shared a concerned look with her. "So I heard. I am not sure which bothered me more, seeing Sa-chan break down or Yumi-chan's plea for recognition. That...was hard to see and hear. Having her lose that hope would be...unacceptable. That simply must not happen." He then added. "I will handle Suguru-san and his family. As they seem to be the unknown factor in all this. I will explain to them that the wedding is unlikely to occur, ever, depending on Sa-chan's wishes of course."

While Youko was delighted to see what an organized family like the Ogasawara's could accomplish in a crisis, she was concerned about another issue. "Um, Tooru-sama," she began. "What of your father?"

Tooru gave the pair a grim smile before he said. "Ah, yes. Father. If he wishes to remain part of the family business, he will need to adjust his stance on the arrangement. The board has assigned enough control to me over the last few years that I can maintain my position and direction of the company despite his protests and machinations. That does not mean that hearing the news about their decision will be easy for him to bear. It is likely to be very stormy for a while with him. When the time is right however, I would still like to have Sa-chan and Suguru-san confirm their mutual decision to dissolve the marriage portion of the agreement to him in person. It wouldn't hurt to have Yumi-chan's presence and assistance in that matter either."

Youko and Sayako nodded in agreement and shared their first real smile of the evening. A plan had been set and executed, an unexpected ally had been joined, and for the moment a path forward was clear.

Now to get the two love birds back on track…

**-0-0-**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Helping Hand

**A/N:** Many apologies to my dear readers! I had intended to post this chapter last week. However, after reading it I decided that it needed a serious rework. So here it is for your reading enjoyment! I will try and keep the time between updates to a minimum as I am now a few chapters ahead.

I wish to acknowledge the following people as the newest members of my small band of story groupies: **AyakashiAkira, Zaara-chan, elfspirit7, EAnIL, ****hagin690, and Master Kosa.** Keep the favoriting, following and the reviews coming. Thank you! ^_^

As always, I only own the story concept. Everything else belongs to the honorable Oyuki Konno-sama!

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 4 – A Helping Hand**

After spending the night at the Ogasawara residence while taking turns watching over Sachiko, Touko and Youko were up early the next morning. They had left Sachiko in the care of her mother Sayako as Youko drove first to Touko's house and then to her own for a change of clothes and a quick shower.

Feeling refreshed and full from a spectacular breakfast whipped up by Sato Sei as they updated her on the events at the Ogasawara household, they were now in front of the Fukuzawa residence. The target of their mission was inside, still asleep in her room.

They rang the bell and were let in by Miki-san. After pleasantries were exchanged, Youko joined Miki in the kitchen as Touko excused herself and went upstairs to check on Yumi.

**-0-0-**

It had been a fitful night for Yumi as well. She had awoken several times from pleasant dreams of Sachiko only to find herself crying again the instant she remembered their current strife. Yumi was miserable. If the night had been any indication of things to come, it was only going to get worse. Sure, she had promised Sayako to wait a week before she ended their relationship. However, she had been working on her relationship with Sachiko for four years. What could Sayako do in a week? Barring some kind of miracle, she was not very hopefull.

This was her waking thought as Yumi slowly became aware of the sunlight streaming in through her window. She wasn't ready to open her eyes and face the day ahead. But she knew she couldn't stay in bed all day. At the very least, she knew Yuuki would be in to bug her eventually.

As she lay trying to will herself back to sleep, she had the nagging feeling that she was not alone. She couldn't hear anything unusual and her brother would most certainly be making all the noise he could if he were trying to wake her.

Realizing that the feeling wasn't gong away, she opened her eyes to locate the source of her discontent…

**-0-0- **

Youko had been filling Miki in on the details of the argument between Yumi and Sachiko and the subsequent events of the night before. Miki was shaking her head at the news. "I am glad that Yumi had Sayako-sama as well as you and Touko-chan there for her. I shudder to think what kind of state she would have been in otherwise…"

"Anything for a sister." Youko replied as she smiled up at Miki. "Speaking of the sister in question, when does Yumi normally get up?" Miki turned to look at the wall clock. "She should be up in about…"

Her response was cut short by a high-pitched, blood-curdling scream emanating from Yumi's room upstairs. Youko smiled at Miki's startled look as she said. "Sounds like she's awake now." Miki then joined in as she and Youko giggled in merriment before they resumed sipping their teas.

**-0-0- **

Upon opening her eyes, Yumi had immediately focused on a pair of brown eyes staring back at her from 10 centimeters away. The face those eyes belonged to was framed by a pair of corkscrew pigtails lying on a pair of folded arms. The closeness of the intruder had startled Yumi into full alertness. She screamed as she immediately sat up and back-pedaled into the wall next to her bed.

As her brain finally started processing the image of the face and its owner, she began yelling at Touko for the rude awakening she had received. Touko only giggled uncontrollably at Yumi's ranting's. She finally managed to tell her. "Such a beautiful expressive face, even when you are sleeping." This served only to cause Yumi to blush at her petite-soeur's comment. "I'm sorry onee-sama." Touko apologized with a smile. "You were so cute I couldn't help myself."

"Mou." Yumi pouted. "You shouldn't frighten people like that Touko. Especially your onee-sama!" Then with a small smile. "Still…it is good to see you."

Touko stood up from where she had been kneeling next to the bed and climbed up to sit next to Yumi. She hugged her lovingly as she said. "It's good to see you too."

Enjoying the closeness for several moments, Yumi asked her. "So, I take it someone is concerned about me after…last night?"

"Hai." Touko replied.

Yumi waited a few seconds more before continuing. "So she sent you?"

"Which 'she' do you refer to?" Touko countered.

Yumi sighed. "You know…"

Touko continued her charade by holding up her hand as she began ticking off her fingers one at a time, saying. "Miki-oba-sama, Sayako-oba-sama, Youko-sama, Shimako-san, Yoshino-san. Oh, then there is your very own pervert Sei…."

"Eeeh?!" Yumi screeched before hitting Touko with her pillow. "Baka! You know very well who I mean Touko-chan. Stop pretending." Touko laughed at her reaction before saying. "Hai onee-sama." She then turned somber as she looked at her grande-soeur. "She did not Yumi. She is…not in any condition to do that as yet."

Yumi looked at the floor with a sad look as she sighed. "I suppose that is my fault…"

"Partially." Touko said. Seeing the hurt expression cross her friends face, she added. "Gomenasai onee-sama, but you did give her quite the verbal lashing last night." Yumi thought about it for a second before she nodded appreciatively at the truth in Touko's words.

Touko continued with. "And I did say 'partially'. Because of her inability to tell her parents, or anyone else for that matter, about the two of you most of the responsibility for last night lies with her. She knows this. Perhaps that is the reason why she is so devastated. She has deceived her parents, her friends, the Yamayurikai, and worst of all; she hurt you in the process. I think that bothers her the most." She then looked at Yumi.

Yumi nodded her agreement and remained silent for several minutes. Touko finally broke the silence with. "You do know that she loves you more than anyone else on earth, right?"

Smiling briefly, Yumi replied. "Hai, I have never doubted that." Seeing Touko giving her a reproachful look, she hastily added. "Well, not since she asked me to be her girlfriend anyway." Thinking for a moment, Yumi went on. "Still, I am not so much as mad at her as I am mad at her actions, or rather, her lack of…" Touko nodded her understanding.

"I guess it comes down to I am tired of struggling to be happy with her in brief stolen moments. We are always having our relationship parceled out here and there, or a private get-away or a secret meeting somewhere. Everyone else I know seems to have their relationships out in the open. They always seem to find agreement and balance in them. Why must she and I always be at odds?" Pausing. "Sometimes…it feels like I am the only one that wants this to work. I guess that is what annoys me the most. The secrecy. I'm always in the shadows." She finished in annoyance.

"It does tend to drive one to distraction, doesn't it?" Touko asked. Yumi nodded in tight-lipped agreement. Touko turned toward her and began stroking Yumi's hair as she explained. "For 21 years, Sachiko-onee-sama has lived in a world where, anything that can lend itself to being 'different', 'weird' or 'unusual' is often used as a weapon against others." Touko began. "The aristocracy she mingles with use anything they can to get that nth degree of advantage over their peers. You have seen and experienced that yourself."

Yumi nodded at the memory of Saionji's party and deception.

"She had 16 years of indoctrination into that society before you came into her life." Touko continued. "You have helped her lose some of that training, but a lot of it is still there. She's scared Yumi. She is afraid of how this will be used against her, used against her family, and mostly how it will be used against you. It is a very real fear of a very real possibility. Please have patience with her."

"I know that Touko." Yumi said with mild exasperation. "It's just…I am starting to question how much patience I should have. How many delays and denials must I tolerate? I am having doubts about the wisdom of continuing to be with her. Maybe I made the wrong decision…"

Touko felt her friend's hopelessness as she replied. "Onee-sama…"

Yumi suddenly shook her head as if to clear it. She then jumped up off the bed. "Enough sadness for now." She said decisively. "I'm hungry. I will wash up and join you downstairs." She then quickly disappeared into the bathroom, the door shutting loudly behind her.

Touko shook her head sadly at the thought of Yumi's state of mind and her sudden avoidance of further discussion. She and Youko had their work cut out for them…

**-0-0- **

As Yumi showered, Touko made her way downstairs and informed Miki and Youko of her conversation with Yumi. The older women shared her concern about Yumi's state of depression and avoidance of talking further about it.

Youko shared Touko's sentiments about their work being difficult. After thinking on it for a few moments, Youko looked at her great grand imouto and said. "Change of plans Touko-chan. I'm going to steal Yumi away from you for a while."

Touko responded by giving her best pout. Youko rolled her eyes, saying. "Oh stop. I'll make it up to you later. In the meantime, you can either help Sayako-sama or go home and get some rest."

Touko smiled at her as she went into full actress mode. placing her hand over her heart, she dead-panned. "You'd better make it up! After all, I am sacrificing what little precious Yumi time I get…" She then winked at Youko before turning to go call for a car.

**-0-0- **

By the time Yumi dressed and came downstairs, Touko had left. She walked into the kitchen expecting to see her imouto waiting. Instead, the sight of her great-grande-soeur greeted her. "Youko-sama!" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Sitting at the table, Youko tilted her head to the side as she answered. "What? Can I not come see my favorite little sister when I want? Must I call your social secretary ahead of time for an appointment?"

"Of course not!" Yumi replied. "Mou, I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised is all. You know you can see me anytime. Um, but where is Touko-chan?"

Miki answered for Youko by saying. "Touko-chan had to go and take care of an urgent family matter. She apologizes for her abrupt departure. She said that she would call you later."

Yumi was disappointed. She had wanted to spend more time with her imouto. They didn't see each other very often as it was. She also couldn't help but wonder if the 'urgent family matter' had something to do with Sachiko.

Seeing the look on Yumi's face, Youko said. "Don't look so sad. On the bright side, you get to spend some quality time with me."

Yumi smiled at Youko's comment before asking. "And what are we going to be doing?" as her mother placed her breakfast in front of her.

Youko gave a thoughtful look as she replied. "Oh…something special."

Looking at her suspiciously, Yumi asked her. "It doesn't involve a hot strawberry milk au lait does it?"

Youko almost choked on her tea as she began laughing out loud. "No. It absolutely does not. It's something every woman needs after having a bad day…retail therapy!"

Yumi perked up at the suggestion. She was always up for a good shopping spree. Thinking about it for a second, she then said. "That sounds great. However, I don't have a budget for anything big. So, it will be mostly window shopping."

Youko held up her hand. "No worries Yumi-chan. My treat." As Yumi began to protest, she stopped her mid-word. Saying, "Ah. Ah. Ah. It's my invite so it's my rules. I'm invoking my great-grande-soeur's privilege to spoil you any time I want." She paused as Yumi clamped her mouth shut. "And what do you say?" Yumi shook her head in disbelief before replying with an exaggerated. "Hai Youko-onee-sama!" in her best little girl voice. She then joined Youko and her mother in a giggle at her own antics.

As she began eating her breakfast, they began planning where they would go for the day.

**-0-0- **

At that moment at the Ogasawara house, Sachiko was in the shower. The hot water had been flowing over every inch of her alabaster skin for several minutes as she had simply stood in place. Fatigue had overwhelmed her ability to do anything more than that.

After finishing her shower, she had looked at herself in the mirror as she dried off. The blunette was looking at a face that was exhausted. Her famous blue eyes were bloodshot and lacked their usual luster. The dark circles under them only served to highlight the fact that she looked like hell. 'No.' She decided. 'This is definitely not a day to be out in public.' Sighing, she drug herself back to her room. She elected to dress casually in a loose fitting sweater and jeans. Looking at herself again in the full length mirror, she reflected on the fact that she had been trying to emulate her Yumi when she started wearing jeans several years before. She ran her hand over the surface of the fabric in sadness at the thought of her former imouto and girlfriend.

She was downstairs in the kitchen a few minutes later. She decided against her usual breakfast, settling instead for some toast and green tea. She sat staring into the hot liquid as she slowly stirred it, her thoughts drifting back to the evening before. If not for her fatigue, she would have believed it all to be some horribly bad dream. However, she knew better than that. "Whatever am I going to do?" she asked herself absentmindedly.

Sayako stood at the counter watching her daughter. She had been there for several minutes. Sachiko being so lost in thought that she had not noticed her mother's arrival and continued presence. Sayako broke her from her reverie by saying. "Thinking of a certain special someone are we?"

Sachiko started slightly at the sound of her mother's voice before saying. "Hai." She then gave a depressed sigh before continuing. "And also about how right she was that I treated her so badly." She continued stirring her tea as she paused again. "I had thought I was doing well balancing our relationship between what I wanted and what the family was asking. Apparently, I was so very wrong. I forgot about what Yumi needed. I didn't see how my actions were hurting her. I missed all the clues. She is…" Her blue eyes darkened substantially. "I have greatly disappointed her." She finished.

Sayako reached over and gently began stroking her daughter's hair. "Had you shown her some loyalty and been honest with us about your relationship with her in the first place Sa-chan, last night could have been avoided."

"Hai." Replied Sachiko. "I see that now. However, that would only have made it right with you. There is still father and grandfather to contend with. I do not believe they would approve of either my relationship with her or meddling in their plans for me with my silly desires and wishes. Even if it is _my_ life and happiness we are talking about." She said dejectedly.

Sayako shook her head sadly at her daughter's comment. "You need to talk with your father Sa-chan." She said. "Sooner than later. You need to make this right with everyone involved."

"Not that it would make any difference at this point." Sachiko responded. "Either with them or Yumi…"

Sayako stopped her ministrations with Sachiko's hair and briefly patted her shoulder before telling her. "I think you are assuming too much. Yumi-chan made it very clear where she stands on this…and what she expects you to do. You need only to do the honorable thing." She paused before adding. "Talk to him Sa-chan, you may be surprised."

Sachiko looked to her mother with a questioning look. "How so?" she asked.

Sayako simply shook her head no as she said. "You know that which you need to do. You only need do it. Go to him and be honest."

Concern and trepidation filled Sachiko's mind as she returned to stirring her now cold tea. "Hai." Was her only response to her mother's words. As Sayako moved to leave, Sachiko remembered something that she needed to tell her. "Mother?" she inquired.

Sayako turned back to her daughter. "Yes Sa-chan?"

"Gomenasai. For everything." She said sadly. Sayako gave her daughter a warm smile and patted her back as she said. "No need to be sorry. But thank you." With that, Sayako turned and left the kitchen. For the moment, she had done her part. Now it was up to her daughter and Touko-chan.

**-0-0- **


	5. Chapter 5 - Sachiko's Challenge

**A/N:** 11/15/2014 I almost forgot to post my thoughts! Anyway, here is the next exciting chapter of our story. Thank you for your continued support and encouragement. ^_^

**Confrontation **

**Chapter 5 – Sachiko's Challenge**

Touko came to the kitchen doorway of the Ogasawara house 30 minutes later. Sachiko was still at the table in the same position. Her thoughts and emotions still in turmoil as she sat lost in thought. She had far too many questions and too few answers. It was a distracting situation for her.

Touko stood quietly watching her cousin. Thanks in large part to Yumi's influence; Sachiko had changed over the past four years of their relationship. Because of that, Touko could now read her face almost as well as Yumi could. 'That's what love does to you.' She surmised. Thinking further, she realized that she had also changed after coming under the 'Yumi Effect' much like her cousin. She smiled to herself at the irony of it all.

Sadly, it wasn't the only habit she had inherited from Yumi she noted as she watched Sachiko. What she was seeing disturbed her a great deal. The woman she had looked up to for so long had changed in the last 24 hours. Gone was the energetic, take charge, graceful, knowledgeable and insightful person she knew. The woman in front of her now was lethargic, distracted, indecisive, self-doubting and lacked any confidence. It was almost like looking at an earlier version of her onee-sama.

While she believed that it had been what Sachiko needed to break her out of the self-destructive cycle that she had been heading for, she couldn't help but wonder if it had been taken too far. 'Was it too much for Sachiko to bear all at once?' she pondered. Only time would tell for sure she surmised.

Touko was amazed at the influence that Sachiko and Yumi had over each other. 'Amazing and scary.' She thought. She shuddered at the thought of someone having that much power over her. There needs to be a balance point somewhere between 'me' and 'us' in any relationship she concluded. It was something she would have to talk with Yumi about soon. For now, she had to deal with Sa-chan. She felt her cousin needed some motivation. And she knew just the thing she needed to say.

Assuming her best lecturing voice, she said. "You need only to act Sachiko-onee-sama. That is all she is asking of you."

Scowling at another unexpected interruption, Sachiko looked at her briefly. "I know that." She replied. Touko noted that while Sachiko was annoyed, her voice lacked its usual biting energy. "There are a lot of things at stake here." Sachiko continued. "Not only for her and for my family, but I as well. I could lose everything; Yumi, my home, even my name. It's just…" She gave a tired sigh in exasperation before she finished with. "There is a lot involved Touko-chan."

"I understand that." Touko began. "And yes, those are always possibilities. But what will you gain in return?"

Sachiko's voice held a note of sadness as she told her. "Last week, I would have said 'Yumi' without a doubt. Now, I am not sure… She was trying to end it between us last night. I have lost her, I know that in here." She pointed towards her heart as she continued. "It is obvious to me that she must hate me for what I have done, and not done. How could I expect her not to?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Touko said. "Sure, she should. However, I will tell you this much. She _may _be disgusted, resentful, annoyed, depressed, and even disillusioned right now because of you. But hate?" She asked her cousin. "No." She said shaking her head. "That is the one emotion she could never have towards you. As she told you, you are 'her heart and her princess'. Anyone who spends even a little time with Yumi knows that you are the very light at the center of her universe Sa-chan. Just as she is also to you. You have not lost her. You just need to have a little faith in her…and in yourself."

Sachiko listened to her cousin carefully and began thinking on her words. What she had said gave her some measure of hope. "You have given me something to hold onto Touko-chan." She told her with a small smile. "Arigato gozaimasu."

"Anything for a sister and my favorite cousin." Touko replied. Pausing to look at her for a moment, she thought 'I'm sorry to do this to you Sa-chan.' before she added. "However, do try to keep one thing in mind…"

"And that would be?" Sachiko asked her curiously.

Calling on her acting skills, she gave her cousin a dead serious stare as she told her. "If you carry though with this stupidity and marry Kashiwagi-kun because of whatever misguided sense of duty to the family that you have; believe me when I say that I _will_ do everything in my power to see that you _never_ become a part of her life ever again."

Sachiko was confused by her cousin's statement and sudden animosity. But not enough to blind her to the fact that she did not like the implied threat she had received. Giving Touko an icy stare, she asked her. "What are you starting Matsudaira Touko? Are you seriously threatening me in my own house?"

Touko simply shrugged as she turned to walk away. "You have been warned Sachiko." Was all Touko said over her shoulder as she left the kitchen and disappeared down the hallway.

Touko's warning did not set well with Sachiko. 'To tell me that I will never be apart of Yumi's life again.' She fumed. 'Who the hell does she think she is? Is she going to keep Yumi away from me? Or is she saying that she is going to take Yumi for herself?' She thought. That comment had left Sachiko feeling even more unsettled. It was a feeling that she had grown to despise. Yumi was hers and had always been only hers. No one had ever dared challenge Sachiko for Yumi's heart. Not even the ever-flirtateous former Rosa Gigantea Satou Sei had ever been stupid enough to try such a thing. 'Yumi wouldn't be interested in Touko.' She told herself. 'Would she?' Under the circumstances, it was another frustrating question that she couldn't answer. And it was one too many. She hated losing to anyone in general. She certainly had no intention of losing Yumi to anyone. Ever. And she most certainly would not lose her to Touko, even if she was her grand imouto and cousin.

Somewhere inside Sachiko a spark re-ignited and quickly flamed into life. Any doubting thoughts she had lingering about her current situation were quickly incinerated. While she had been committed before, now she had only one single thought: Prove to Yumi that she, no she corrected herself; that _we_ are worth all the sacrifices she has made. Straightening, she steeled herself for what she knew had to be done.

Standing, she went and dumped her tea out in the sink before heading out of the kitchen. 'First.' She thought. 'I need to go change and freshen up. Then I need to talk with mother again before I see father.'

From her hiding place down the hall, Touko watched as Sachiko walked towards her room. A knowing smile quickly graced her face. 'Bonzai Sa-chan! Take back the life that has always been yours.' Touko sent that thought towards her cousin as she watched her walk away, Sachiko's well-known determined stride was back in full view.

**-0-0-**

Thirty minutes later, Sachiko had changed and brushed her hair and was headed for her mother's study.

Sayako was resting on a couch. Sipping her tea as she was reading a book. The moment of relaxation was interrupted by a persistent noise. Putting the book down, she listened intently. She heard the approach of her daughter as it was announced by the 'clack, clack, clack' of her heels as she walked down the hall.

Sayako smiled at herself as she realized what it meant. Hearing the determination in those steps told her all she needed to know. Sachiko was back to being herself and she had chosen the future that she wanted most. Wearing her heels inside meant that she was on the warpath and that could only mean one thing; Yumi had won a permanent place in their lives.

The sound suddenly stopped and was replaced by a firm knock at her study door. Putting a stoic mask on to hide her joy, she said. "Come in." Sachiko entered the study and came straight to the point. "I need to talk to father."

Sayako looked up at her daughter and asked. "Am I to take it that you have made a decision regarding Yumi and your engagement?" Firmly, Sachiko answered. "I have." Pausing for a moment, Sayako then raised an eyebrow as she asked her. "And that would be?"

Looking straight into her mother's eyes, Sachiko responded evenly. "That I am engaged to the wrong person. My heart belongs only to Yumi Fukuzawa. I will not accept a marriage to anyone else."

Sayako sat back and looked at her daughter for a moment before a wide smile crossed her face. "I see." She replied, and then added. "Welcome back, it's nice to see that the real Sa-chan has returned."

Sachiko gave her mother a smile that she hoped hid the nervousness she felt inside at making such a bold confession out loud for the first time. She then asked. "When will father be home?" Sayako's smile faded a bit as she answered. "Unfortunately, he is on an overnight business trip and will not return until noon tomorrow."

"Just my luck." Sachiko replied with chagrin. "Never who I need when or where I need them to be…" Sayako giggled at her daughter's frustration. "It does seem to be that way doesn't it? Just remember that when _you_ are the head of the Ogasawara companies." Sachiko rolled her eyes at her mother's statement. "You mean _if_ I become head of the companies."

Sayako shrugged her shoulders before saying. "One can never tell. The future holds many possibilities. Why don't you sit with me a while and tell me all about the plans for the future you and Yumi will have?" She said with a smile.

Sachiko took a seat next to her mother as she said. "Well, _if_ Yumi will still have me…"

**-0-0-**


	6. Chapter 6 - Suguru's Out

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 6 – Suguru's Out**

As Sayako and Sachiko sat talking, 353 kilometers away Tooru Ogasawara was just sitting down to eat in a private room inside a fashionable restaurant in Kyoto. His guest was unaware of his reasons for calling him to the lunchtime meeting on such short notice, but he was sure it was important. Not that Suguru Kashiwagi needed to be convinced to meet with his favorite uncle for any reason.

They chatted amiably about general issues within the company throughout the meal. As they were finishing, Tooru finally brought up the reason he had called Suguru. "Suguru-san," He began. "There is a matter we need to discuss. I believe you know what I am talking about." His face giving Suguru no hint as to the subject he was referring to.

Looking to his uncle with concern, he said. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I do not know what you are referring to." Tooru gave his nephew a serious look as he sipped from his wineglass. He was gauging if Suguru was trying to be evasive. Sensing that he wasn't, he put his glass down before saying. "About your upcoming wedding to Sa-chan." Still seeing a blank look on Suguru's face, he added. "Specifically, the reason why you want to cancel it…"

Suguru's face paled slightly. Tooru could see fear in his nephew's eyes momentarily before they hid his emotions once again. "I am sorry Uncle," Suguru began. "You may have been misinformed. I have no wish to cancel the wedding or end our engagement. The merger agreement clearly states…"

Tooru smirked as he interrupted his nephew. "I am sure you don't, given what you and your family will gain from it. However, there _is_ a reason that you would like to see the wedding postponed indefinitely. Actually, there are two reasons, but your reason is why I am here today."

Suguru just sat looking at his uncle. He didn't like where this conversation was heading. He was fairly sure he knew what his uncle was hinting at. However, he wanted to be sure. "Ano, I am not sure what you have heard…"

Tooru caught his unasked question and clarified it for him. "Rumors have been reaching my ears about you…"

Suguru gave a half-serious laugh as he began. "You know what they say about…" Tooru cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Yes. Let's just say that I trust the source I heard it from. Implicitly. Please do not waste your time or mine. Out with it."

Suguru knew better than to try and disuade Tooru. While he really did not want to discuss his private life with his uncle, he did not see any other way out of it. "Hai, as you wish uncle..." He said with resignation.

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts. Knowing Tooru's patience was already limited, he decided to go with simplicity. "The rumors of my...preferences...in my _private_ relationships are true." The inflection of that one word was intentional. He sipped some water before continuing. "I sincerely hope that this does not reflect badly either on myself or my ability to manage the company. It does not change who I am as a whole." He paused again, attempting to guage Tooru's thoughts. "I would find it disheartening if you questioned your faith and trust in me. Gomenasai if this has caused you any distress."

Tooru looked intently at his nephew before replying. "There are many things I question Suguru-san, but your abilities in business and your loyalty to this company are not among them." He went on sternly. "Though I am 'disheartened' as you put it, that you did not inform me of this on your own. Trust goes both ways nephew. You know this. I was entrusting you with the two things I hold most dear. Yet you could not return that trust?"

Suguru lowered his head in embarassment. "I am sorry uncle. Aside from Sa-chan, you are the only other person I have ever told."

"A fact I could appreciate had others not noticed and come to me first." Tooru said. "You need to be mindful of the fact that you are always being watched by those seeking to take what you have for themselves."

"Hai uncle." Suguru replied. "So what will you do now?"

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "You mean what will become of you now that I know?" Getting a nod from Suguru, he went on. "You will still have a place within the company. But there are changes to be made of course."

Suguru looked at him skeptically. "Because of my lifestyle?"

Tooru grunted. "In part, There have been other issues that have come to light recently with Sa-chan and... someone else. It is those issues that necessitate the changes I will be making."

Suguru, who had been looking at his plate as Tooru said this, snapped his head up and looked at his uncle in surprise. 'Has the princess finally found her own princess?' he mused to himself. As the obvious answer set in, a smile slowly crossed his face. "So, Yumi-chan finally did aim higher. It took her long enough." He then gave a short laugh. "May I assume that Sa-chan's defenses were no match against the force of the Fukuzawa will?"

"You knew?" Tooru asked him.

"Hai, from the moment I first saw them together. during Sa-chan's 2nd year at Lillian." Suguru replied. "My apologies uncle. I suspected at that time that Sa-chan may also have had tendencies similar to mine. I did not wish to bring hardship to her by confessing my own until she was in a position to come forward herself. I was hoping that Sa-chan would finally come to her senses and go after the person she really wanted to be with. I am happy for her."

Tooru said. "Sa-chan hasn't told me. Not as yet anyway." Clarifying for Suguru, he went on. "There was a disagreement between her and Yumi-chan. Yumi broke the news to your aunt Sayako herself."

"Really?" Suguru asked in surprise. "That was not what I expected. Good for Yumi-chan. Do you know how long they have been a couple?"

"According to Sayako, they have been dating for the last three years." Tooru said. "Sa-chan had sought to keep it quiet for her own reasons. However, with the wedding between the two of you approaching, Yumi-chan saw their future coming to an abrupt end and decided to act. As a result, she defied Sachiko's wishes."

Suguru smiled again. "Yumi-chan always seems to know what Sa-chan needs better than she herself does. She has really grown into her own." He said with satisfaction. "So what are the changes you have in mind then?"

Tooru noted his nephews sudden change of mood at the news of Sa-chan's relationship. There fear that had briefly showed itself had dissapated. Suguru was truly elated for his cousin. It was something Tooru was glad to see. Maybe the sudden changes in his family's way of life would not be as stressful as they could be. He then began by saying. "Obviously there will be no wedding. It is however, too late to recall the invitations. So, we will have to figure out how to handle the 'dis-engagement' the day of the event. Assuming of course, that Sa-chan finally tells me she wants the engagement dissolved."

Suguru nodded his understanding. "If I know Yumi-chan and their friends from the Yamayurikai, that will occur soon. Whether Sa-chan wants to or not." He said with a smirk.

"There is one other thing I would like to discuss with you." Tooru told him. "I would like your thoughts on Yumi-chan's future within the company..."

**-0-0-**

Yumi and Youko had arrived at the mall just before lunch time. They had walked through several stores admiring and commenting on the latest trends in women's clothes. Yumi had purchased a couple of casual outfits that suited her tastes. Youko had helped Yumi with accessories and suggestions for them.

They then took a break to get something to drink from a small cafe. After they sat down, Youko asked her. "How are you feeling Yumi-chan?"

"Better Youko-sama." Yumi replied. "All things considered."

Youko smiled at her before saying. "But not as well as you should be, given the present circumstances, yes?"

Yumi's face showed some sadness as she nodded a silent yes. She told Youko. "All I wanted was to be recognized for who I was to her. I was tired of the lies and being denied my rightful place."

Youko nooded her understanding as she replied. "It wasn't denial Yumi, it was avoidance. She was desperately trying to hold on to the two most precious things she holds dear: you and her family. She was being pulled in opposite directions in an either/or choice. From her perspective she was trying to keep you both."

Thoughtfully, Yumi said. "I see... So my asking her to acknowledge me was akin to telling her to abandon her family in her eyes."

Youko tapped Yumi on the end of her nose. "Bingo! Yumi-chan goes to the head of the class. Sa-chan must be so proud of you." she said with a touch of amusement.

Yumi looked forlorn as she replied. "Ano...not likely at the moment." She paused for moment, staring at the table top. "It's not like she has any reason to choose me now anyway. Not after what I did to her in front of Sayako-obasama."

Youko chided her by saying. "You know better than that Yumi. You are the brightest star in her sky. She, like you, is just trying to muddle through life while causing the least amount of damage and pain to those around her."

"Hai..." was Yumi's reply. It was obvious that she was lost in her thoughts.

Youko went on. "That's not to say that she doesn't have her faults. She does seem to hurt you more often than not. Although, I don't believe that she does it on purpose. Perhaps if her girlfriend didn't care so much..." She let the sentence hang.

Yumi blushed at Youko's compliment before saying. "I honestly don't think I could do that. Care less about her I mean..."

"I know that Yumi-chan." Youko told her. "That is why you have always been the perfect match for her as a soeur and a friend. It is just who you are. That is something that I have always been very grateful for." The love in her voice obvious to Yumi.

Yumi blushed even more as she replied. "Thank you Youko-onee-sama."

Before Yumi could go on, Youko cut in. "So I have a request. Something only you can do. Actually, several request's."

"What are they Youko-sama?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Number one: No matter how bad things are; do not give up on her. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." She took a breath before continuing. "Number two: Keep loving her with every thing you have. Even when it hurts. Because that is when you will _both_ need it the most." She then paused.

After several moments of silence, Yumi prodded her. "And number three?"

Youko looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Taking hold of one of Yumi's hands in hers. She said. "Fight for her Yumi-chan. Fight for the both of you. I know she told you not to. However, you and I know her better than that. Fight for her like your very lives depend on it." She gave a brief sob. "Please save my petite-soeur."

Yumi felt her own tears welling up as she was overwhelmed by the emotions of her great-grand-soeur. "Hai Youko-sama." She said. "I promise, I will save _our_ sister. I will bring her back to us."

Youko smiled at Yumi's professed commitment as she sniffed and wiped her tears back. "I hope so Yumi-chan. Sei and I are counting on you." Yumi smiled at the mention of the former Rosa Gigantea. Youko went on. "There are also two things I want you to know. Please trust me on both of these matters.

"What are they?" Yumi asked.

"First of all, you have more allies than you are aware of. There are a lot of people behind the both of you. You are not fighting this battle for Sa-chan alone." Holding up her hand to silence Yumi, she said. "Please do not ask me how I know about this."

Yumi's eyes threatened to tear up again as she replied. "Thank you Youko-sama. I will remember that." She paused for a moment to clear the lump in her throat. "What is the other thing?"

Youko took a deep breath and began. "Yumi, I know that Sachiko has placed a great deal of burden on you by requesting your silence. While her reasons are understandable, she should have been more considerate of how that would effect you and your relationship with her. That was...very unfair to you." Yumi looked at her in appreciation as Youko went on. "I just wanted you to know that what you did last night was not unreasonable. You need not feel any anguish over that."

Yumi nodded her understanding. "Hai. I do know that Youko-sama. Still, it just hurts that I even had to do it in the first place. More so because I had to hurt Sachiko in order to get the matter brought to light. That bothers me the most." Youko squeezed her hand in sympathy as Yumi went on. "Neither of us left that room unscathed Youko-sama. Given that, I do appreciate Sayako-obasama's intervention. Had I simply walked away from Sachiko and not given her an opportunity to at least think on the matter further, I would have done us both a disservice. Regrettably, it would have been one that left no possibility of repair or resolution."

Youko smiled at her again. "My how you have grown Yumi-chan. I knew you were special the first time we met. I am glad I am able to see the results of your soeur-ship with Sachiko now."

Yumi blushed at the compliment. "Arigato Youko-sama. Even though I still feel like I am trying to catch up with her, even now."

Youko looked on with amusement. "Oh Yumi, you have been caught up for some time now. But you need a change of perspective to see that. And I think I know just what the situation calls for."

Yumi looked at her apprehensively. "Ano...what would that be?"

Youko grinned. "Professional dressage and accoutrement! What better way to feel a part of the Ogasawara dynasty, than by looking like them?"

Yumi's interest was piqued, even if she doubted that it was possible for her to look like she belonged with them. "You mean if I look like I belong to her social class, then I will feel like I am a part of it?"

"Not just social Yumi, but professional class as well." Youko replied. "More to the point, you will feel better when being seen with her no matter where you are. Although from my point of view, you two have _always_ been part of your own social class." She said with a smile before continuing. "Your tastes have improved since your first year at Lillian. But now you will have to step it up. You will be entering the work force soon and you not only have to know what you are doing, you also have to look good doing it. To stand out from the rest Yumi-chan, you will have to set the standard for other's to admire and follow."

"Like Sachiko does?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Youko replied. "You managed to get her to relax her style and be a normal teenager during her time at Lillian. Now it's your turn to take a page from her book. To show her that you are capable of shining equally as bright as she does."

Yumi gave a mild blush. "I don't think that is possible Youko-sama." she said smiling.

"Aside from her natural beauty, has she ever outshone me Yumi-chan?" Youko asked.

Yumi thought for a second. "No, you have always looked as beautiful as her. Why do you ask?"

Youko grinned at her again. "Because you have me as your personal clothier Yumi-chan. You are going to look awesome by the time I am done with you!"

Yumi rolled her eyes at that. "And for how many decades am I going to be indebted to you to accomplish _that_ major miracle?"

Youko laughed at her before replying. "Not as long at you think gorgeous. Come now, let's get you outfitted for professional and social warfare!"

With that she helped Yumi up as they went back into the mall to continue their shopping mission.

**-0-0-**

Later that evening, Touko called Yumi as she had promised. They mainly talked about the trip to the mall Yumi had taken with Youko and the items she had bought. Yumi elected to not tell her about Youko's request to save Sachiko.

Near the end of the conversation, Touko asked her. "When do you plan on talking to Sachiko again?"

She heard Yumi give a sigh before she answered. "I do not know Touko-chan. Sayako-obasama wanted a week to work with Sa-chan. However, she didn't say if her and I could talk before then. I don't want to interfere with whatever she may doing. I...I don't want to mess this up for us."

"I will ask her tomorrow what her thoughts on that are, if you wish?" Touko asked her.

Yumi readily agreed, saying. "Thank you Touko, that would be very helpful."

Pausing for a few seconds. Touko finally asked. "Onee-sama..."

"Hai?" Yumi asked.

"When you do talk to her, be mindful of your words." She answered.

Curious, Yumi asked her. "What do you mean?"

Touko began by saying. "As an American quote I heard once says; 'With great power comes great responsibility.' You have a great deal of power and influence over Sachiko. Her spirits are lifted or crushed with a simple word from you. Both of you have that effect on each other. However, in this instance, the danger from that influence is far greater. You have traded places with her. As you once were at Lillian, she is now. As you are now, she once was. Basically, what I am trying to say is that with her, you need not use a bomb where a shinai would suffice."

"I see..." Yumi replied. "I think I know what you mean by that."

"I hope so." Touko replied. "You pushed her to the breaking point last night Onee-sama. She is still fragile. Just be mindful of what you say and how you say your words." She then finished by saying. "Both of your futures depend on it." A note of sadness evident in her voice.

"Hai, I will" Yumi told her. "You have grown up and matured so well Touko. When did you become the onee-sama? Please don't leave me behind!"

Touko giggled at her comment. "Not a chance Yumi-san. I had an excellent example to follow in my onee-sama. And I will always be here for you."

Yumi smiled as she told Touko. "Hai. Good night Touko-chan. Thank you."

"Good night onee-sama."

**-0-0-**

It was late monday morning when Yumi's classes finally ended for the lunchbreak. As she strode towards the cafeteria along the commons she caught sight of a tall brunette coming towards her from the opposite direction. Their eyes met just as Yumi realized it was Sachiko. She immediately stopped walking. She was not sure what to do. She had not planned on seeing her girlfriend today. From the way Sachiko was looking at her, it had been a mutual thought.

Sachiko had stopped a few feet away from Yumi. She was also unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't discuss the engagement with Yumi because she had yet to tell he father about disolving it. The worst part of it was, whatever confidence she had felt from her declaration the prior morning had immediately disappated upon seeing Yumi. She just stood staring at Yumi with longing and pain visible in her eyes as tears started to well up. She then looked down at her feet in embarassment.

Yumi watched the emotions passing through Sachiko's thoughts. She could see what Touko had been talking about. Sachiko's confidence was gone. What she saw hurt her. She could almost see Sachiko shrink into herself as she stared at her. 'Is this how Sachiko saw me four years ago?' Yumi wondered. 'Was I this afraid of her then? Did I lack that much conficence in myself?' She knew she wasn't ready to talk to Sachiko yet, but she knew she could not walk away and leave her in the state she was currently in. 'What would Sachiko do?' she asked herself.

Thinking quickly, she walked over to her and took ahold of Sachiko's hand. "Come." She told her. Sachiko followed behind her as she held onto Yumi's hand. Yumi led her to a quiet pathway just off the commons area and over to a bench. She pointed to it and told her. "Sit." Sachiko obeyed but was nervous because of Yumi's abrupt demeanor. She did not want a repeat of their last argument, not here.

Yumi set her bag down on the bench. Sachiko looked up to her with uncertainty as Yumi stepped closer to her. Yumi pulled Sachiko forward by her shoulders before wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug. She then kissed the top of Sachiko's head as the latter hesitantly wrapped her arms around Yumi's waist. Sachiko's emotions overwhelmed her as she began softly crying into Yumi's chest. She had needed this contact Yumi thought. 'Who am I kidding? she said to herself as she relaxed against her love. 'We both needed it.' They remained in this position for several minutes, until Sachiko heaved a sigh as the tension drained out of her.

Pulling back to look up at Yumi, Sachiko opened her mouth to say something when Yumi quickly placed a finger over it. Shaking her head, Yumi said. "Not yet Sa-chan. We will talk soon. But not today." She then kissed the top of Sachiko's head again before picking up her bag and walking away.

Sachiko let her go. She remained in place for several minutes to allow Yumi ample time to disappear into the crowd before she stood up and walked towards her next class. The contact had not been much, but it had been enough to let Sachiko know that there was still an opportunity to redeem herself in Yumi's eyes. She would definitely be confronting her father this afternoon. For now however, she allowed herself a small contented smile as she strode along the commons.

**-0-0- **


	7. Chapter 7 - Sachiko's In

**A/N:** Having finally awakened from a tryptophan and birthday cake induced stupor. I realized that I have not updated this story in a few weeks. Please accept my humble apologies. T_T I would say that it won't happen again, but Christmas is coming, so there it is. ^_^

As usual, I wish to thank Oyukki Konno-san for creating such a wondeful world to come and play in.

I also wish to welcome the following people to my slowly expanding crowd of story groupies: **Taramilia, Isisk, timebeckons, Daisuki-Ongaku, AustrianAnimeFan, sashikoxshizuma, Syssy25, **and the ever poplular **Guest.** (Who seems to be really getting around these days!) Thank you all for your continued support and comments!

Now I'm off for some much deserved sake and chocolate. Enjoy the chapter!

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation – Chapter 7**

**Sachiko's In**

As Sachiko was contemplating her chances to redeem herself, Ogasawara Tooru was arriving back at the estate after his visit to see Kashiwagi and his family.

Sayako greeted him at the door. "How did it go?" She asked him.

"Easier than I anticipated." He replied. "Suguru-san was reluctant to come out with it, but after some coaxing he admitted to the truth of the rumors. He was rather relieved actually to have finally dealt with it."

Sayako smiled at the news. "Then that is a good thing."

"Yes it is." Tooru said. "Apparently, he was also aware of the relationship between Sa-chan and Yumi-chan as well." Sayako raised her eyebrows at this. "He was not aware that they were dating, but he was aware that they had feelings for each other back at Lillian. Which is why he waited so long to admit to his true nature. He did not want to bring attention to Sa-chan for fear of outing their relationship before she was ready. He really does care about them. He is also very happy that they are together now."

"Oh good!" was Sayako's response. "And the agreement?"

Tooru nodded and continued. "The Kashiwagi's and I amended the current agreement to everyone's satisfaction. They were equally relieved to hear about Suguru's confession. The increasing rumors about him had them extremely concerned. They knew it was only a matter of time and that it would not be in either of our interests for the issue to remain buried for much longer."

"Wonderful. How about the wedding ceremony?" Sayako asked.

"It will be a disengagement party." Tooru replied wryly. That garnered a smile from Sayako. "It cannot be helped." She replied.

"And on that note; Sa-chan?" Tooru asked.

Sayako gave him a big smile. "She will be speaking with you this afternoon. Be prepared my husband."

Tooru raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Oh? I take it then that our family will soon be graced with the arrival of a second daughter?"

If it was physically possible, Sayako's smile blossomed even brighter. "Most definitely, yes."

Tooru allowed himself his own bright smile. "Good, good. That makes my other plan that much easier."

Sayako looked to her husband with uncertainty, asking. "What other plan?"

Maintaining his smile, Tooru replied with flair. "Why, the opening of the Ogasawara Advanced Business and Management Training Institute of course." Seeing his wife's face cloud over with confusion, he clarified. "To be operated solely for the benefit of its single student; one Fukuzawa Yumi." He finished by giving her a wink.

Sayako's face brightened again in understanding. "Oh Tooru…" She said.

**-0-0-**

Later, Tooru sat in his study awaiting the arrival of his daughter. He was very happy for Sachiko and Yumi. However, until Sachiko stated her intentions plainly, he couldn't let on that he was already aware of them. He hated that he would have to play the part of the 'bad guy' again. For her own good however, she would have to stand on her own and make her demands heard. The Ogasawara companies made several billion yen a year. As the future chairwoman, her ability to lead depended on how well she handled difficult and sometimes distasteful issues. Tooru wondered how long he would be able to play the charade before he gave in to his better judgement. He allowed himself a small smile at his perception of Sachiko's response.

Like his wife, he heard Sachiko's approach. 'The tigress is on the hunt.' He thought wryly as he awaited the approaching storm that was about to hit his study. The steps came to a halt and were replaced by three loud solid knocks on his door. The intensity surprised him. 'Well, here goes…' he thought as he said. "Enter."

**-0-0-**

As Sachiko walked towards her father's study, she tried to calm her nerves. This was the first big step. To tell her father where she really stood on the marriage to Suguru and the relationship she and Yumi shared.

"Yumi…" She said softly. The thought of her imouto and girlfriend did wonders for her resolve and determination. Truthfully, she wasn't sure which would be the bigger obstacle to over come with her father. She had to surmount both to get what she wanted. 'I will not lose Yumi.' She thought as she stopped in front of the study door. 'I will not lose Yumi because I. Love. You.' She punctuated the last three words of her thoughts with three loud knocks on the door.

**-0-0-**

Sachiko walked over and stood in front of her father's desk. Her hands demurely clasped behind her back. "Father." She said firmly.

Tooru looked up at her from the paperwork he was reading. "Daughter." He replied.

"There is something I need to discuss with you." She began. "Concerning the wedding."

Tooru sat back in his chair and said. "Go on."

Sachiko took a deep breath as she clasped her hands tighter. "I want to cancel it."

Tooru raised an eyebrow. "Cancel it? That is not an option under the arrangement. Don't you mean postpone it?" He asked.

"No." She replied with conviction. "I clearly stated what I meant. I want it cancelled. Additionally, I want the engagement with Suguru to be terminated, permanently. Both are to be effective immediately."

Tooru folded his arms over his chest and studied her for several moments. "And why Sa-chan, would I do such a thing at this late date? The ceremony is only three weeks away. It is too late to recall the invitations or cancel the event at the venue we have procured. Are you having the jitters about marrying your cousin?"

Sachiko was beginning to fidget this was not going the way she expected. "There are several reasons for my request. In any case, no, it is not because of the 'jitters' as you put it." She replied.

"Before I ask for those reasons, you do remember that the wedding is intended to seal a business arrangement made almost two decades ago. What of that? Do you have concerns about their businesses or their contracts?" He asked her.

Sachiko shook her head. "We can move forward with most of the other aspects of that agreement father. I have no immediate interest beyond the annulment of those portions that relate to the engagement, the marriage, and any resulting heirs." She told him.

Tooru continued to look at her in thought. "Hmmm… We shall see about that, _after_ I hear your reasons. So please, enlighten me…"

Sachiko cleared her throat nervously as she began. "Primarily, because neither Suguru nor I want this marriage to occur. It is being forced upon us by our respective families without regard to our wants and needs. We simply do not love each other in the way a husband and wife should to make a successful partnership. Nor is it likely that we ever will, given the circumstances of the engagement."

Tooru just nodded at her remarks. After collecting herself, Sachiko continued to outline her argument. "Secondly, there is the matter of Suguru's extracurricular activities. Regardless of his preference for members of his own sex, I will simply not tolerate it. I find the straying outside of an established relationship to be offensive. I know of your mistresses father, and while I love you a great deal, it bothers me that you would have so little regard for mother to keep them." She gave her father a cold look as she told him her feelings.

Tooru again nodded his head, saying. "I understand. Go on."

"Lastly." She said with no small amount of trepidation. "While I do not know about Suguru, there is someone else that I do love a great deal. Someone that, were I allowed to do so, I would choose to be my spouse."

Tooru smiled inwardly at her statement. He was aware that she was being tactful in mentioning her interest in another without directly mentioning the person. 'Two can play that game.' He thought. "And what of this person?" He asked her. "Who are they? Do they come from an honorable family? What benefit would they bring to our family and businesses that would justify releasing you and Suguru from the arrangement?"

"The one I love does come from an honorable family." She replied. "Though they are not as well placed as we are financially, they do value family, hard work, and ethical behavior. This person will one day take over their family business. They own a fairly successful architecture firm here in the prefecture. As for what this person can do, initially they could assist me in the day-to-day running of the companies. In time and with the proper training, I am sure they would not only become a valuable asset to our companies but to our family as well." She finished proudly.

Tooru nodded appreciatively at her words. "You have piqued my interest in this person Sa-chan. They do sound like an admirable candidate. However, I find it disturbing that you have yet to tell me their name. How am I supposed to judge the character of this person or the veracity of your words if they are a mystery? Do I know this person? Have we met before? Please fully explain it to me Sa-chan."

Sachiko was now visibly uncomfortable with the conversation. However, she knew she had no other choice but to tell him and wait for his reaction. "Hai, you have met before and you do know the… um, you do know her."

Tooru abruptly sat forward and seized the opportunity when he heard it. "Her?! Did I hear you correctly Sa-chan? The person of whom you are speaking is a _woman_?"

Sachiko nodded her head apprehensively. "Hai. A woman she is."

"How am I to maintain the honor of this family and our company with you doing such a thing?" He asked her with a scowl. 'Come on Sa-chan.' He thought. 'Give me a reason, something to show some dedication and loyalty to Yumi-chan!'

"Why?" Sachiko responded. "Because I love her. She is all that I need or want. There is no other reason."

Continuing to stare at her, Tooru asked. "So you intend to pursuit her against my wishes? No doubt against father's opposition as well? No matter what damage it does to you, to her or our families?"

Sachiko nodded. "Yes. There is no other person for me. I will not entertain any other offers of marriage. Let me be clear, I _will not_ marry anyone else."

Tooru nodded slowly for effect. Not giving anything away, he quietly asked her. "Are you going to continue to test my patience Sa-chan? What is her name? Who is this woman that has made you defy us and dared to steal my Sa-chan's heart?"

Fighting back tears, Sachiko swallowed hard and gave a sigh before answering. "Fukuzawa Yumi-desu." The fear was evident on her face as she stared down at her father's desk avoiding eye contact with him.

Without dropping his scowl, Tooru answered with surprise in his voice as he asked. "Yumi-chan? Your petite-soeur from Lillian?"

Sachiko nodded silently. Waiting for the anger she was sure was coming.

Tooru gave her a look of disbelief. Inwardly, he was proud of his daughter for admitting her relationship with Yumi. Finally he said. "Have you thought this through Sa-chan? Are you prepared for whatever consequences this may incur as a result of your decision?" Receiving another silent nod, he asked her again. "How am I supposed to allow this relationship? How will I explain it?" He paused but received no answer from Sachiko. Knowing that she would not likely deviate from her original response, he decided to end the charade and let her have her way. He relaxed his face and said. "Well, at least she is cute…"

Sachiko's head snapped up to look at her father at his response. She wondered if she had really heard what it was that he had just said. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Tooru smiled at her. "I said: at least she is cute. And, if I may add, you are correct; she does have ethics and comes from an honorable family. Additionally, if I may be a little bit egotistical for a moment, she has good taste in her choice of a girlfriend."

Sachiko lapsed into a very unladylike response as her jaw dropped open. She had no idea how to respond to her father's words.

Tooru chuckled at Sachiko's confusion and reaction. "I only have three concerns Sa-chan." He paused for a moment. "Does she make you happy?"

Breaking from her stupor, Sachiko nodded an enthusiastic yes.

"And she is happy with you?" He asked. Again, he received an enthusiastic nod. "Good." He said. "And you are sure that this… No. That she is who you really want to be with?" Again Sachiko nodded and replied "Hai." Tooru smiled at his daughter again. "Then I am sorry to say that I have no choice but to annul those portions of the agreement as you requested…"

Sachiko's eyed popped wide at his statement. She could scarcely believe her fortune. "Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yes my daughter." Tooru chuckled. "Despite what you may think, I have seen the changes that the 'Yumi Effect' has had upon you these last few years. I could not be happier with them."

Sachiko blushed at this before she asked. "Um, I do have another issue that I want to address. This directly affects the agreement."

"Go on." Tooru replied.

She cleared her throat and gave her father an even gaze. "The position's of CEO and Chairman are mine. Suguru-kun is not to run the company in my place. I would like him to remain on the board if he wishes, with the stipulation that he cannot assume either position unless I directly appoint him to one or the other. At that, such appointment can be cancelled as I see fit."

Tooru smiled at his daughter's shrewdness. He had suspected that she would ask this and had already made changes to that effect into the amendment. "As you wish daughter. I would prefer that the company remain within the immediate family. Not that I don't have faith in Suguru-san. It is just my, or rather, I should say 'our' preference."

Sachiko returned his smile, saying. "Thank you father."

"There is one other thing Sa-chan." Tooru began. "You know that eventually an heir must be produced. You and Yumi-chan need not make a decision as yet. But you will have to address that issue at some point. I trust that you have at least thought about that."

"I have." Sachiko answered. "I have an idea or two that should satisfy the requirements of the agreement. As you said, eventually I will share these with Yumi. I hope she will be as understanding as I believe she is."

Tooru raised his eyebrow in question.

Sachiko blushed again. "Well, she does have a brother. And we could use one of our other male cousin's as a donor for Yumi. If all else fails, there is always adoption."

"Suguru-san is not an option?" He asked her.

"I do not believe that would be a welcomed scenario for Yumi." She replied. "However, the future is never certain, is it?"

"No it isn't." He replied. "Very well." He paused for a moment in thought. "Sa-chan?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"About the mistresses…" He started.

"You need not fill me in on the details father." She said coolly.

"Yes I do." He told her. "There is something I need to clarify. Something you should have been told about years ago." He paused again. "Sa-chan, they work for me."

Sachiko gave him a confused look. "You mean they're paid to entertain you?"

"No! I do not pay them to do that!" Tooru quickly corrected her. "They're employees. Have you not noticed them at our company functions? Some of them are now mid-level managers in our company."

"Are you kidding me?" Why?!" Sachiko demanded.

"They were recruited from within our company Sa-chan. All of them volunteered for the position." He answered. "They are spies and informants. They are paid to obtain information on our competitors. On occasion, they also use the cover of being one of my mistresses to pass misinformation to those same competitors. Your mother is aware of their true purpose. That is why she has tolerated them all this time."

Sachiko was in a mild state of shock. "So you never…"

"Not once." Tooru interrupted. "There has never been anyone else."

Sachiko took a deep breath. "My mistake." Was all she could think of to tell him.

Tooru smiled at his daughter. "An understandable one. Do not be too hard on yourself. After all, you may need their services in the future as well." Sachiko shot him a disbelieving look. "Although you may wish to discuss with Yumi-chan first. You wouldn't want a repeat of last week's disagreement would you?" He finished with a smirk.

Sachiko smiled as she began to come around the desk. For the first time since she was a child, she hugged her father tightly as she said. "Arigato-gozaimasu. For everything."

Tooru relished the feeling as he hugged her in return. This was the daughter he remembered and loved. The one he would do anything to continue seeing.

Releasing her, he leaned back and looked up at her. "Sa-chan, there is another concern we have to address. I know you want to give Yumi-chan the good news right away, but can you please wait until the day of the ceremony?"

Sachiko gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"You and I both know that father has an uncanny ability to know a lot of things that he shouldn't. I do not know if he has informants here in the house or at the school you attend. I hate to ask you to keep it a secret, but until all the details are finalized and the guests have arrived that day, I do not want him to find out about the annulment."

Sachiko nodded her understanding. Grandfather did seem to know things he should not be privy to.

Tooru continued. "You are going to have to maintain the façade until then that you and Yumi-chan are having a disagreement. You will also need to act as though you are still getting married against your will. Can you do that?"

Sachiko gave her father an evil smile. "Thanks to Touko-chan's acting lessons, I most certainly can."

Her smile gave Tooru the chills. She certainly was his daughter. "Good. Once the ceremony is underway, it will become a 'disengagement' party for you and Suguru-san. Maybe you could 'confess' to Yumi-chan and make it a coming out party as well?" The last part garnered a big smile from Sachiko.

"Hai, as you wish father." Sachiko told him. She then stood up and asked. "May I be excused to go tell mother the good news?" Tooru smiled and nodded yes. With that Sachiko turned and almost danced out of his study. As she closed the door behind her, Tooru started chuckling and shaking his head. 'Yes.' He thought. 'This is the right thing to do.' He then turned back to the work on his desk, whistling happily as he did.

**-0-0-**

Sayako could have sworn that a star had fallen and landed in her study. Such was the glow that emanated from her daughter's face as she entered the room. She smiled as she asked. "I take it all went well then? You are a single woman again?"

Sachiko said. "Yes!" and gave an excited squeal.

Sayako could only smile at Sachiko's antics. It filled her with joy to see her daughter acting in this way. "Did your father have any concerns?" She asked.

Sachiko calmed down a little and told her. "Yes. I need to keep quiet about this until the day of the ceremony. I want to tell Yumi so badly though. I do not think she would tell anyone."

Sayako nodded her understanding. "She wouldn't have to with that face of hers. Everyone this side of Tokyo would figure it out in a matter of minutes."

Sachiko gave a thoughtful nod at her mother's statement. "True. Perhaps I should wait then."

Sayako added. "I know it will be hard, but it's necessary. We both want this to work out for you and Yumi-chan. We have no idea how your grandfather might find out about this. Be strong. Even if he confronts you about Yumi-chan, you will have to maintain your silence. I know you can do this Sa-chan. You are an Ogasawara after all."

Sachiko nodded her understanding as she said. "That I am. But I like to think that a great deal of that is due in part to my mother." She finished with a grin.

Sayako smiled at her daughter. "Although, knowing how Yumi-chan was last week. She may not wait that long…" She conceded. "I know, you could tell her that you have told your father of your demands, but that he has made no decision as of yet."

Sachiko nodded in agreement. "Then I will do that. I will pray that she has the patience to wait until then."

"All right then." Sayako said. "Shall we go to the kitchen and see what the staff is surprising us with for dinner tonight?" Sachiko nodded a yes and they both proceeded out of the study and down the hall.

**-0-0- **

Later that evening as Sachiko sat in her room, she contemplated what message to send to Yumi. She had decided to text Yumi, as she would surely pick up on any deception in her voice. She was too good at that sometimes she thought with amusement.

She finally settled on simplicity. She entered the message and hit send.

Sachiko: [It's done. They know.]

Yumi: [And?]

Sachiko: [Waiting for his decision.]

Yumi: [No rush. Not like there is a deadline is there?]

Sachiko shook her head in annoyance. 'What the hell did she expect?' she thought. Even though the delay was her fault, she still felt some resentment at Yumi's response. 'Well, she doesn't know everything, so I can't really be mad at her. Still, I have to act the part don't I?' She mused.

Sachiko: [My objection could cost us both. I may still have to marry him. I hope you're happy. By the way, you're welcome. Goodnight.]

Sachiko closed out her phone and tossed it on her desk. She ignored the chime of Yumi's response as she went to take a shower.

**-0-0-**

Written:11/23/2014 Posted:12/13/2014.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tooru's Gambit

**A/N:** Hello again all! I bet you thought I forgot about this little story didn't you? Not a chance! ^_~ Now that the holidays are over, I can refocus on finishing(?) out this story.

As always, I wish to welcome the following people to our band of merry story groupies: **Fyrwarrior, celebrina9289, megekev, **and** Edge Maverick.** I would also like to thank **Taraemilia** for her kind review. (Gracias!) ^_^

Again, my thanks and appreciation to Oyuki Konno-sama for her wonderful characters and tolerance for those of us that continue to come play in the Lillian world.

And now, back to our story...

**Confrontation **

**Chapter 8 - Tooru's Gambit**

Yumi: [No rush. Not like there is a deadline is there?]

Sachiko: [My objection could cost us both. I still may have to marry him. I hope you're happy. You're welcome, by the way. Goodnight.]

'Stupid, stupid, stupid Yumi!' She thought to herself. 'Sachiko finally confesses to her parents and all you can do is give her trouble with THAT asinine reply?' Yumi was upset with herself. Sachiko hadn't deserved that comment. She quickly typed in her message and hit send.

Yumi: [Gomenasai love. I appreciate what you did and understand that it was hard for you. Daisuki-desu.]

Yumi waited 10 minutes without getting a reply. She sighed in frustration. 'Great. She's probably mad now and already went to bed. She plugged her phone in to the charger and got ready for bed. Turning out the lights, she crawled into bed. 'Maria-sama.' She prayed. 'Please give Sachiko the wisdom to know how much I love her. And grant her patience with me when I say stupid things sometimes.' Turning her thoughts to herself. 'We really need to work on our communication issues. It's just too hard on the both of us when there is a misunderstanding.' With that she turned over and tried to go to sleep.

**-0-0- **

Twenty minutes later, Sachiko returned fom her bath. As she laid down to sleep, she looked at her phone and saw the message waiting light blinking. Sighing she reached over and opened her phone to retrieve the message. After reading Yumi's text, she smiled. 'Hang in there Yumi.' she thought. 'It won't be long now.' She then sent Yumi a short text before turning out the light.

**-0-0-**

Yumi's eye's snapped open at the sound of her phone chiming. Excitedly, she grabbed for her phone and pulled up the message.

Sachiko: [ **:-P **]

Yumi stared at the emoticon text message for several seconds before shaking her head and replacing her phone in the charger. "And she calls _me_ the immature one..." she muttered to herself before turning over and going back to sleep.

**-0-0-**

Early the next morning, Sayako called Youko and told her about Sachiko's confession to her father. She then asked Youko to arrange a meeting between Yumi and Tooru as soon as possible. After getting off the phone with Sayako, Youko immediately called Yumi.

After exchanging pleasantries, Youko came straight to the point. "So Yumi-chan, a little bird has informed me that a certain blue-eyed goddess has finally confessed her feelings for you to her family." In the background, Yumi could hear Satou Sei yelling. "Woohoo! Go Yumi-chan!"

Yumi blushed at Youko and Sei's words. 'Thank goodness we are on the phone.' she thought. "Hai, that is what she texted me last night." She told Youko.

"And?" Youko asked.

"And now we wait Youko-sama." Yumi replied.

"Why?" Youko asked her.

"Ano..." Yumi began. "Because that is what Sa-chan said we are supposed to be doing."

Youko fired back. "Yumi, what did I ask you to do?"

Yumi felt a little apprehensive. "You told me to not give up on her and to fight for her. Why?"

"Then why are _you_ waiting? Sa-chan has made her move, now it is your turn. Take the fight to him Yumi. Do not wait for his response. Make your intentions known."

"But I already told Sayako-obasama..." Yumi told her.

"That is not the same Yumi-chan." Youko answered. "_You_ need to talk to Tooru-okasan directly. Preferably someplace neutral. Force him to come to a place of your choosing."

"I know that." Yumi responded. "I want to, really I do. But I would be defying Sa-chan twice in a week. I don't want to drive her away Youko-san."

On her end of the line, Youko was shaking her head in frustration. "Sometimes Yumi-chan, you are too considerate." She told Yumi. "If she was brave enough to face up to her father, I doubt that she would turn her back on you for a little rebellion now and again." Her response garnered a giggle from Yumi. Sighing, she paused in thought for a minute. "Yumi, may I act as an intermediary between you and Tooru-sama?"

Yumi pondered the thought for a brief moment. This would be a huge step. Openly declaring her intentions to be with Sachiko. 'One of us has to do it eventually, don't we?' She asked herself. "Hai, I would be honored Youko-sama. Please set it up."

"My pleasure Yumi-chan!" Youko responded with a smile. The exchanged good-byes and hung up.

**-0-0-**

Two days later, Yumi sat fidgeting in the front passenger seat of Youko's car. They had arrived 15 minutes early for the meeting with Tooru. They had agreed to meet at a local resturant just inside Tokyo proper that had catered conference rooms.

Yumi had dressed in one of the outfits that Youko had picked out for her during their mall trip. It consisted of a black jacket over a white button down shirt, black slacks and a pair of high gloss black 2.5 cm. high heels. Her signature pigtails were absent as she had tied her hair back with a single black velvet bow. It was the only accessory she wore except for Sachiko's rosary. It hung in it's customary place. Yumi had chosen to wear it outside her shirt rather than tucked away as she normally did.

Yumi looked down at her watch and sighed. Five minutes. "Time to go." She said nervously as she reached for the door handle.

"You'll do fine Yumi-chan." Youko told her, as she gave her a reassuring smile. "This is the begining of your future with Sa-chan."

Yumi returned a small smile and blushed slightly at Youko's comment. She then exited the car and walked into the building. Once inside, the maitre'd showed her to a back room and opened the door before showing her inside.

Upon her entry, Tooru had stood from his chair and bowed slightly in greeting to Yumi. He was impressed with the manner in which she was dressed. 'It seems Sa-chan and Youko-chan have had a significant influence on her wardrobe of late.' He surmised. Then to Yumi. "Good afternoon Yumi-chan. Thank you for coming today."

Returning his bow, Yumi replied. "Good afternoon Tooru-oji-sama. Thank you for having me." As she returned upright, Tooru motioned to a chair across the table from his. "Shall we begin?" He asked. Yumi nodded and said. "Let's." as she moved to take the offered seat.

As she sat down, Tooru told her. "Order anything you like. This is my treat Yumi-chan." Yumi nodded her understanding then perused the menu. After making a decision, she gave her selections to the waitress.

After the waitress left to fill their orders, silence reigned in the room for several moments. Yumi was not sure of she should begin speaking or if she should wait for Tooru to begin the conversation. Much to her relief, Tooru began speaking. They exchanged pleasantries for several minutes before the waitress returned with their orders. Upon her departure, Tooru finally broached the subject of their meeting. "So Yumi-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Yumi took a slow drink of water. He wanted her to lead the discussion. She swallowed her nervousness and began speaking. "Tooru-oji-sama, both you and Sayako-oba-sama have been most kind to me since Sachiko chose me to be her petite-soeur at Lillian. I feel blessed to have been able to come to know your family." Yumi stopped to take a shaky breath.

Using her pause, Tooru interjected. "We feel the same about you Yumi-chan." His comment bringing a brief smile to Yumi's face before she continued. "In that time, I have come to care about, and love, Sachiko a great deal." She momentarily paused again. "To be honest Tooru-oji-sama...I am _in love_ with Sachiko." She finished with an intended inflection of the words. She waited for his reaction.

Tooru raised his eyebrows at her declaration. "I see." He said. "Is Sa-chan aware of your feelings towards her?"

"Hai, She is." Yumi replied.

"The you are aware that she shares the same ones for you as well, yes?" He asked solemnly.

Yumi nodded as she replied. "Hai. We have...discussed it at great length."

"Obviously, she has recently made them known to me as well." Tooru began. "You are also aware of her current engagement and betrothal to Suguru-chan?" Yumi simply nodded a yes. "I see." He said before pausing in thought. Straightening his posture, he looked to Yumi with a grim expression and asked. "What are your intentions Fukuzawa Yumi-chan?"

'This is it.' Yumi thought before nervously swallowing. "I wish to ask you to annul Sachiko's current betrothal and enagagement to Kashiwagi-san. So that I may be allowed my rightful place at her side."

"You wish to marry my daughter then?" He asked her quietly.

"Hai Tooru-oji-sama, I do." Yumi replied firmly as she looked directly at him.

"Even knowing that you cannot legally marry her here in Japan?" He asked.

Yumi nodded. "Hai. We are aware of the restrictions. While we would prefer to marry here, there are other places we can legally do so." Thinking for a moment. "We know our path is not without it's share of hardships sir. Sachiko and I will face them the same way as any other couple would. Together. As we always have." She finished confidently.

Tooru nodded his understanding. He looked down at the table as he played with his water glass. "And if I refuse?" He asked.

Yumi tilted her head to the side guaging him as she thought of her response. "I would be most disappointed of course." She said. "However, it would not deter us in the slightest. We would continue to be with each other."

Tooru looked at her intently. "So you will persue a relationship with Sa-chan even against my wishes?"

Refusing to be cowered by his stare, Yumi answered. "Ogasawara-sama, let me be perfectly clear. Sachiko and I will be together. With you, without you, because of you, in spite of you, or; if necessary, even if I have to go _through_ you." The latter said with enough venom in her voice that Tooru knew implicitly that Yumi had every intention of carrying it out.

In spite of himself, Tooru smiled outwardly. His sudden grin making Yumi wary. He had to admit, the more Yumi talked and showed her true nature, the better Tooru liked her. After knowing her for four years, in his estimation, Yumi was very worthy of being the spouse of an Ogasawara. The fact that Yumi was a woman and in love with his daughter had become an entirely irrelevant fact. It was time to drop his own surprise for her. "Tell me Yumi-chan, what of your father's company? What are your thoughts on it?"

Yumi's eyes narrowed to slits in an imitation of her grande-soeur as she answered in a menacing voice. "Your threats will not deter me Ogasawara-sama. If you harm my family in any way. It will only make it worse for you."

If Tooru was surprised at her animosity regarding her family, he gave no sign of it. 'She has a strong family loyalty. Sa-chan was right.' He noted. Then to Yumi. "No Yumi-chan, let me rephrase that. You have misunderstood what I meant." Seeing Yumi relax a little, he continued on. "What are your plans after college? Will you be working for your father's design firm? Oh, and are you currently employed?"

Yumi wasn't sure where Tooru's sudden change in conversation was leading. Still, she chose to answer honestly. "Hai. I intend to work for my father as Yuuki-chan has no interest in doing so. I believe he intends to go into medicine. As for the other question, no I am not currently employed. Why?"

"Because I want to hire you." He answered.

"...Eh?!" Yumi replied in confusion. This was not what she had expected. "Mata! How did you come to that decision?" She asked. Suspicion evident in her voice. "What are you starting?"

Tooru chuckled at her response. "If you intend on being a part of the Ogasawara family Yumi-chan, you are going to need some practical experience to go along with your course work at school. What I am offering to you is an opportunity to get that needed experience in a real world environment." Yumi slowly nodded her understanding before he continued. "For a few hours per week of your non-school time, I will place you in a position to learn all that you need to know to succeed." Shaking his finger at her, he added. "Not theory mind you, actual experience. Something most universities cannot offer." He paused again to let the information sink in. "It would be an intern position. Paid, of course. And not just any intern Yumi-chan. You will be serving as my protoge." Tooru sat back and watched for Yumi's reaction.

Yumi sat in shocked silence. She had thought she would have to argue for Sa-chan's freedom. Not to be offered job training. "I...I don't know what to say." She paused to reflect on his words. "What is your purpose in offering this?"

Tooru asked her. "You come from a middle class back ground correct?" Yumi nodded in agreement. "Which means that you have not had much exposure to the society that Sa-chan frequently mingles with. I suspect that you feel a little out of place sometimes because your world is so different from hers. Yes?" Yumi again nodded. "What I would like to do is assist you in obtaining a balance in that equation. To give you not only a business and financial footing to build on, but also a functioning capacity and visibility in those circles that she and our family frequent."

Looking down at her plate, Yumi began to see where he was going and understood his intent. He would not be doing this if he intended to outright refuse her request. Perhaps, she wondered, it was a test of her ability to adapt. Yumi wanted to hear more. "Go on." She told him.

Tooru smiled again. "By personally training and introducing you to our business contacts, in conjunction with your school work, you will not have to seek employment at graduation. They will come to you. Obviously, this will give you an advantage over some of your peers." He paused. "Assuming of course that you do not take over your father's company. And Yumi-chan?" Yumi looked up at him again. "I do mean _take over_. Between the innate skill in architecture design that I have seen you display and learning our family's business acumen, you can and will build Fukuzawa Designs into a respectable power house. _On your own._" He emphasized.

Yumi looked at him for a moment. "Without Ogasawara interference?" She asked.

Tooru shook his head. "Nothing beyond what you might ask for in assistance. It will continue to be your family's company. We will not interfere in any other way. You have my personal word." Then with a grin, he added. "Although I cannot vouch for Sa-chan."

Yumi allowed a small smile before she sat in silence for several minutes digesting the conversation with Tooru.

Trying to gain her acceptance, Tooru told her. "As a paid employee, you will have your own money. Something I think that is very important to you. If you would like, I could set you up with an investment counselor for either advice or training. So that you may build up a portfolio on your own..."

Yumi chimed in. "So that I may have the same experiences that Sa-chan does and feel like I am her equal?"

Tooru shook his head. "Not feel Yumi-chan. You already _are_ her equal. This will build a better foundation for the two of you to move forward from." He offered her a smile.

Yumi nodded again. "At what cost?" She asked suspiciously.

'Shrewd too.' Tooru thought. He then waved his hand. "None. This is independent of whatever you and Sa-chan are to each other. There are no conditions. I simply wish to see someone who is important to my family succeed Yumi-chan."

Yumi thought about it again for a moment before shaking her head. "This is a lot to take in. May I think about it for a day or two?" She asked.

"Certainly." Tooru answered. "Take as long as you like. There is no time limit except for your graduation." He smiled again.

Yumi smiled back. "Thank you Tooru-oji-sama."

Tooru nodded in satisfaction. "Oh, and Yumi-chan?" Yumi looked back up at him. "Concerning Sa-chan's engagement. I am still thinking about it. Please understand that she surprised Sayako and I with this after all. And there is no telling how my father will take this news." Yumi nodded her understanding with a smile. "On face value however, I would love to have you as a daughter-in-law. Don't give up hope."

"Arigato Tooru-oji-sama. I have no intention to." Yumi answered as they returned to eating their meal.

They exited the dining room together thirty minutes later. They said their goodbyes and Tooru went to his car. Yumi waited by Youko's car as she was not in it. Unknown to either of them, Youko had been sitting inside the venue out of sight. As soon as they were outside, she had entered the room they had met in and retrieved a small hidden camcorder. Placing it in her pocket, she then exited the resturant. "Ready to go?" She asked Yumi.

"Yes. Where were you anyway?" Yumi asked in return.

"Sorry." Youko replied. "I was in the ladies room powdering my nose." She then winked at Yumi with a smile. "So I take it that the meeting went well?"

"Better than I expected." Yumi replied as they got into Youko's car. "Now I hope he let's Sachiko follow her own path."

**-0-0-**


	9. Chapter 9 - Cameras and Confessions

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. I must offer my most humble apologies for the almost three month delay in posting this chapter. As any writer can tell you, sometimes the muse can be a obnoxious, selfish, and sadistic witch at times. Mine has been particularly unhelpful with this chapter. However, to be fair to her, she _has_ given me ideas for several others that I am currently working on. And yes, they are more MSGM stories! ^_^

Now, this next part goes out to one of my favorite reviewers and a card carrying member of my merry band of story groupies; **Taraemilia:** Why the camera? Why indeed. (Hint: Youko is a meddler. Remember?) Read on for details. ^_~

As usual, I would like to welcome the following people to my merry band of story groupies: **nytestorms, Chill19, CadetChik, Ravenna Wolf, Alexandra353, Aldmagali, and Shurei93.** Thanks again for all your reviews and comments. ^_^

Disclaimer: MSGM, it's characters, and all rights/licensing/ownership pertaining thereto belong to the honorable Konno Oyuki-sama. This story in its current format within the MSGM universe is posted without profit. The story concept behind confrontation however, is entirely mine.

Back to our story...

**Confrontation **

**Chapter 9 - Cameras and Confessions**

Later that afternoon, Sachiko sat reading at her grandmother's former house. She was reviewing a few reports that her father had asked her to look over. She enjoyed her time in the home and lived there part-time. If Sachiko had to be honest about it, it was because the place was where she and Yumi first admitted their love and mutual attraction for each other during the horrible time after her grandmother had passed away. After she inheirited it, they had spent a great deal of their quality time together there.

While the house interior had been repainted since she had moved in. She had left the bedroom terrace door and the trim around it the same color. Along with the biscuit-colored door at the Rose Mansion and Maria-sama's statue, it was one of their favorite places to remember their beginings.

Sachiko pondered that thought for a moment. 'It seems like all the places we cherish are doorways of one sort or another. The Maria-sama statue near the Lillian gates, the biscuit door at the Rose Mansion, the terrace door here at home. They all had played a part in the journey that had led each of us to the door of the other's heart.' She smiled at that thought. If all went well in the next few days, then this could truly become 'their' home permanently. At the thought of her girlfriend, she looked up from her desk towards a portrait of them together that was hanging on the wall. Closing her eyes she sent a small prayer to her heart's desire. 'Hold on just a little longer Yumi. We're almost there.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the door chime. "I wonder who that could be?" she said out loud to herself as she stood up and went to the door.

Mizouno Youko stood at Sachiko's door waiting for her friend to answer. She decided to stop by Sachiko's after she had dropped Yumi off at her house earlier. She had briefly reviewed and edited the contents of the camcorder in her pocket. Yumi was not aware of the recording and she hoped that Sachiko would keep that little secret to herself after she watched it. Youko had decided to have some fun at her friends expense when presenting it. She smiled at that thought as she heard the door start to open.

Sachiko opened the door and found Youko standing there. Surprised, she smiled at her friend and invited her in, asking. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise Onee-sama?"

Stepping in to her foyer, Youko said. "Oh, I was out and about and realized that I had not seen you in a few day. So I thought I would stop by and show you something I found."

Sachiko took her coat and began hanging it up. "Oh?" She asked. "And what would that be?"

"It...it is a documentary...of sorts." Youko began hesitantly. "It's short, but I think you would be very interested in watching it." She then pulled out the camcorder.

Sachiko raised an eyebrow. Her curiosity was piqued, however the way Youko was talking about it was off. It was almost like she didn't want to show her what was on the video. "Really? May I ask what it is a documentary of?" She asked with concern as she closed the closet door.

"A certain brunette girlfriend of yours..." Youko deadpanned. "On a date."

Sachiko's head snapped around to look at Youko. Her eyes darkening and forming slits as she did. "Oh, on a date with whom?"

"A man." Youko replied.

Sachiko's face started to cloud over. 'Yumi went on a date with a man?' she thought. "Is that so?" She answered with venom in her voice. "Then let's go take a peek at it then, shall we?" She then started leading her friend back towards her study. As always, Sachiko was the picture of elegance as she walked, but the determined manner in which she walked betrayed her true feelings at the moment. Youko wondered if she was going too far with her prank, but decided to go ahead with it anyway. She was sure she would be forgiven later.

Once inside the study, Youko sat down at Sachiko's desk and proceeded to hook up the camcorder to her computer. When she was finished, she cued up the segment. She then hesitated a moment for effect then turned to Sachko and asked. "Are you sure you really want to see this?"

Sachiko gave her a stern look and answered. "Absolutely." Her irritation showing through her voice.

Youko stood up and traded places with her. Once Sachiko sat down, Youko pressed the play button and moved away from the desk. Not-so-coincidently, it also moved her out of Sachiko's reach. A small smile was evident on Youko's face.

Sachiko began watching the video with interest. The camera appeared to have been set up across from where a table was situated. It gave the lens a view of where both parties would be as they sat at the table. As she watched, questions were flowing through her head at a rapid pace. 'Who was Yumi going out with? Has Yumi given up on me that quickly? Could she really not wait any longer? And why a man? Did I hurt her that badly?' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a man entering the frame. A second later she recognized the man as her father. Confusion spread across her face as she tried to figure out what she was seeing.

A few moments later, Yumi was shown into the room by the maitre'd and exchanged greetings with her father before sitting down. Sachiko looked up briefly at Youko for an explanation. However, Youko was facing away from her looking out the study window. Looking back at the video, she heard her father ask Yumi why she was meeting with him.

VIDEO:

Yumi: [_Tooru-oji-sama, both you and Sayako-oba-sama have been most kind to me since Sachiko chose me to be her petite-soeur at Lillian. I feel blessed to have been able to come to know your family._]

Tooru: [_We feel the same about you, Yumi-chan._]

Yumi: [_In that time, I have come to care about, and love, Sachiko a great deal. To be honest Tooru-oji-sama, I am in love with Sachiko._]

Tooru: [_I see. Is Sachan aware of your feelings towards her?_]

Yumi: [_Hai. She is._]

Sachiko had gasped at Yumi's declaration of love. "Yumi, what are you doing?" She said out loud. She was annoyed that Yumi had not waited for her father's decision. Despite everything Yumi had been through, Sachiko felt that she still had not learned the value of having patience. She would have to speak with Yumi about that later. She focused her attention back to the video.

Tooru: [_What are your intentions Fukuzawa Yumi-chan?_]

Yumi: [_I wish to ask you to annul Sachiko's current betrothal and engagement to Kashiwagi-san. So that I may take my rightful place at her side_.]

Tooru: [_You wish to marry my daughter then?_]

Yumi: [_Hai, Tooru-oji-sama I do._]

Sachiko gasped again. She brought her hands up to cover her nose and lips as she started to tear up as the realization of what Yumi had just done sunk in. Yumi hadn't gone on a date. Yumi had met with her father seeking his permission to marry her. "Such a willfull woman." She said aloud. Thinking to herself, 'Then again, she _is_ a Rosa Chinensis and _my_ petite-soeur isn't she?' She sniffed back her tears as she continued to watch the video.

Tooru: [_And if I refuse?_]

Yumi: [_I would be most disappointed of course. However, it will not deter us in the slightest. We would continue to be with each other._]

Tooru: [_So you will persue a relationship with Sa-chan even against my wishes?_]

Yumi: [_Ogasawara-sama, let me be perfectly clear. Sachiko and I will be together. With you, without you, because of you, in spite of you, or; if necessary, even if I have to go _through_ you._]

Sachiko smiled at Yumi's statement as she clutched her shirt over her heart. Even through the digital recording medium, Sachiko could hear the implied threat in Yumi's voice. Youko heard Sachiko mutter a quiet. "That's _my_ Yumi." in admiration. Due to Youko's editing, the video stopped at that point. Sachiko started the video over. She watched three more times before she looked at Youko with a smile and told her. "Yumi can persue me all she wants, but only until I catch her!" They both giggled at that.

Sachiko then asked Youko if she could have a copy of the video. Youko agreed and saved it to Sachiko's hard drive. After she was finished, she told Sachiko. "There is more to that video, but you are going to have to wait to see it." Sachiko started to protest, but Youko cut her off. "Later, I promise when the time is right, I will e-mail you the video in it's entirety."

Sachiko nodded her understanding. She then lightly punched Youko in the arm. "You almost had me there. Trying to get me to believe that Yumi was cheating on me. I think you have been around Sei-sama too much." She said with a smile.

Youko feigned being hurt before smiling and saying. "Actually, it was Sei's idea." She paused for a moment. In a more somber tone, she added. "You deserved that anyway..."

Sachiko looked at her again confused. "...?..."

Youko clarified for her, in her best lecturing voice. "Because you left that beautiful young lady hanging on for the last two years with nothing more than a faint hope and a wish in her heart. Even then, SHE had to be the one to force the issue!" Youko shook her head in mock exasperation. "I thought I had taught you better, but I guess _some_ petite-soeur's just never learn."

Sachiko looked at her friend with a mixture of indignation and disbelief. For a moment she wasn't sure if she should be offended by Youko's comment or not. Finally, she decided that it wasn't meant in offense, "Must be a lack of skill on the part of the teacher." She said laughing, as she teased her friend back.

"Touche." Youko told her.

Sachiko then asked. "How about I make some dinner for us to try and make up for your efforts at attempting to raise me right?" Youko readily agreed as they then proceeded out to the kitchen.

**-0-0-**

Later that same evening, Yumi sat at the kitchen table during dinner with her family. Her mind was replaying the conversation she had had with Ogasawara Tooru earlier.

As was usual for her, her thoughts were being mirrored on her face. A fact that did not go unnoticed by her parents or Yuuki. Her mother grew concerned as Yumi spent more time in silent contemplation than eating. Miki was afraid that if it lasted much longer, her stare would bore holes through the table where Yumi's eyes were fixated. Miki decided to break her daughter's silence by asking her, "So, Yumi-chan, what was the big meeting you had today all about?"

Yumi startled from her reverie with a stuttered, "O..oh, um, it was concerning Sachiko-sama."

"Really?" Miki replied. "And who was concerned about Sachiko-chan?"

"Um, Tooru-oji-sama..." Yumi quietly replied as she took a bite of her salad.

The mention of Sachiko's father aroused the curiousity of her father Yuuichiro. "Tooru-sama? How is he these days?"

"He is well." Yumi replied with a smile.

"What did he want to discuss with you about Sachiko-chan?" He continued.

Yumi started replying, "We were discussing her..." Before stopping. She was quiet for a moment as she stared at her plate. Her fork hovering half-way to her open mouth. In her nervousness and excitement over the meeting with Tooru, she had forgotten to tell her parents that she had intended to declare her intention to marry Sachiko. Using Youko as an intermediary to do so. That was something her parents would have likely wanted to know and have a choice about. She had failed to ask their thoughts on the matter. A cold sweat started to break out along Yumi's back.

After several moments of silence, Miki prodded her daughter with, "Yumi?"

Yumi's face flushed with embarrassment. She cleared her throat before replying. "Hai, I wanted to meet with him to discuss Sachiko's future." Looking up, she saw that she now had her entire familiy's total attention. 'I know I should speak clearly and honestly with them about it.' she thought. 'But am I ready to tell them about it? Are they even ready to know?'

Yuuichiro was the first to speak. "Sachiko-chan's future? Couldn't you ask her yourself? Why would you need to ask her father?"

Yumi's mind was blank. She couldn't think of an acceptable answer to that particular question without incurring more curious questions. 'Time to tell them what I did.' she thought as she inhaled deeply to answer her father.

She was interrupted by her mother. "Unless..." Miki began. "It concerned her upcoming wedding perhaps?"

Thankful for the interruption, Yumi nodded in silence at her mother's question.

Her father spoke again. "Even at that," he began. "Why would you need to speak to her father about it? You and Sa-chan have a close enough relationship that such a thing would be unnecessary. You would have no reason except to..." His voice trailed off as a thought suddenly formed in his head. Straightening his back, he snapped his head up and gave Yumi a serious look. "Yumi, did you ask Tooru-sama to cancel the wedding?"

Nervously Yumi gulped. "Hai. I did."

Her father stiffened and inhaled deeply as her mother let out a gasp. Yuuki sat still and did not move at all. Preferring to remain an observer of the scene playing out in front of him.

"Why?" was her father's next question.

Yumi saw a smirk cross her brother's face at the question. Only he would be able to smile at a time like this. It infuriated her sometimes. She could see her mother was on the verge of tears. She surmised that both had already guessed what she was going to say. She put her fork down and placed her hands on the table as she took in another deep breath. Her heart was beating quickly as she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she looked directly at her father as she answered. "Because I asked for her hand in marriage."

Silence hung over the room as her father processed the information. "And what was his answer?" He quietly asked her.

"He said he would consider it." Yumi replied.

Miki could barely contain her excitement. An 'Eeep!' eerily similar to her daughter's escaped her lips as she reached across the table and squeezed Yumi's hand. Her brother resumed eating wearing a large smile.

"Really?" Her father asked. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Yumi nodded a silent yes.

"What else did he say? Her mother asked her.

Yumi calmed herself down a bit before she replied. "He offered me an internship at his company, in addition to my studies at Lillian in business management and architecture. He said it would be a paid position of course. He...he also said that he wants to make me his protoge..."

Yuuki's jaw dropped open at her answer. Her mother gave another gasp as Yuuichiro froze in place. In an imitation of Yumi's fork earlier, his chop sticks hung over his plate half-way to his mouth. He stared at the table for several seconds before he finally put them down in silence. He then asked Yumi for the details of Tooru's offer. Yumi quickly filled her family in on all the details that he had discussed.

Still looking at the table, her father asked Yumi. "What was your answer Yumi-chan?"

Yumi gave her father an uneasy look. His behavior was odd and it was making her nervous. "I asked him to give me a few days to decide. I...I wanted to discuss it with both you and mom first."

Her father gave a sharp intake of breath as he softly planted his hands flat on the table. His mouth was set in a grim thin line. Yumi saw, for the first time in her young life, that her father was close to tears. She became worried that she had somehow offended or hurt him.

"Yumi-chan," Her father began. "Listen to me very carefully." He then looked up and into her eyes. "What he has offered to you is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Meaning, that it rarely ever happens. Even with all that we have accumulated, your mother and I could not buy you the kind of education and assistance he is offering you. To put it bluntly, there are those who are Business Majors in the Honors Programs at Tokyo and Waseda Universities that would kill to receive an offer like that. Especially one coming from an Ogasawara family member and the President of the company at that." He paused for a moment. "I would hope that you already know that much. That assistance alone could propel you farther in life than any of my grandest plans for you ever could. If this is what you want, if _she_ is who you want to be with, then grab a hold of this opportunity with both of your hands and don't you dare let it go. Not even for our own small company. This..." He then choked up for a moment. Miki reached over and held his hand to comfort and support her husband. "This is my fondest wish for you."

Yumi nodded her head as she said "Hai." It was all she could manage to say at the depth of emotion and approval her father had just given her. She stood up and walked over to her father. Hugging him from behind, she said. "Tooru-oji-sama did say that he would assist our company in anyway we wished. However, he made it clear that our company is just that. Ours. He will not interfere nor take over." Her father just nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

Yumi then giggled. "Of course, he also said upon my graduation that I would be able to succeed you and take over the company." That earned a brief chuckle from her father. "I don't doubt that." He replied. "After all, that was to happen eventually." He turned his head to her and said in mock seriousness. "Just not so soon. Please don't toss me out into the cold, cruel world Yumi-chan!"

Yumi laughed at her father's antics. "No way that is ever going to happen!" She replied as she hugged her father even tighter.

**-0-0-**

Later in her room, Yumi and her mother were discussing the rest of the events of her meeting with Tooru. She wanted to hear every detail of her confession. It was the first time Yumi could remember her mother squealing like a high school girl. The sight warmed her heart.

"You do realize," her mother finally told her. "That Ogasawara Tooru-sama's offer of becoming his protoge, is his own way of giving you the answer to your request. Right?"

Yumi's thoughts went back and replayed the earlier conversation again. Slowly, a small smile spread across her face as she blushed and nodded a quiet yes to her mother.

Miki leaned forward and hugged Yumi in happiness for her good fortune. She was deeply indebted to Sayako for her efforts to help her daughter. How was she ever going to repay such kindness?

**-0-0-**


	10. Chapter 10 - Past and Present

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. Just a short note this time. So my usual hello to all the new story groupies is just a blanket one. Welcome All! My apologies for another long delay in getting this posted for everyone's enjoyment. Between work and the Muse still being her uncooperative self, sometimes it takes a while. T_T

**Sassygirl (Guest):** Re: Your review. If you are going to hide under my desk and read the discarded chapter drafts that are scattered about there, would you please talk to me once in a while? Oh, and could you please also bring/share milk and cookies too? Starving writer here! LoL. ^_^

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 10 – Past and Present**

Yumi entered her house and gratefully closed the front door behind her. She had arrived home after a long day at Lillian University. She had taken three tests that day and was tired from the exertion. After kicking off her shoes at the entrance and dropping her bag in the living room, she walked towards the kitchen. She decided that she definitely needed some Matcha tea to perk her up.

Entering the kitchen, she was happily surprised to find her mother talking with Ogasawara Sayako. As Yumi came up to her, Sayako greeted her with an enthusiastic "Gokigenyo Yumi-chan!" Before giving Yumi the same cupped hand on the cheek gesture that Sachiko always did. "Gokigenyo Sayako-oba-sama!" Yumi eagerly replied. Sayako then opened her arms to hug Yumi, which she gladly accepted before going to greet her own mother.

Miki looked on the sight of them hugging wistfully. Admittedly, she felt a little jealous upon seeing how close her daughter Yumi and Sayako had become. Deep inside her heart, and unknown to her guest, Miki secretly wished that she had had that kind of relationship with Sayako back when they were both students at Lillian High School for Girls. It was something she deeply regretted not having had the courage to admit to then. 'Well, life doesn't always go in the direction we would like it to, does it?' Miki lamented to herself. 'However,' she remembered. 'Because of that missed opportunity, Yumi and Sachiko are able to share that kind of special affection now.' The thought of her daughter's happiness with Sachiko made her smile as she reciprocated Yumi's hug in turn.

Yumi then sat down at the kitchen table with Miki and Sayako. They began chatting over the tea her mother had prepared. They exchanged small talk about her life at school, Touko's recent adventures with her petite-soeur's ascension to _Rosa Chinensis_, and other recent events in their lives. Sayako then began to tell Yumi and Miki about some of the activities that had gone on behind the scenes on her behalf. Yumi listened intently as Sayako described her conversations with Sachiko. She then gave a brief narration of Sachiko's confession to her father regarding her feelings for Yumi. Yumi had blushed hotly as Sayako told them that Sachiko had boldly stated that Yumi was all she needed or wanted. The blush was only compounded when her mother Miki teased her upon learning that Sachiko had refused to marry anyone else. "That is some effect you have on your girlfriend Yumi-chan." Miki said. "What's your secret?" Sayako had then chimed in with. "I believe Sa-chan said that it had something to do with her lips...or was it her kiss? Something along those lines anyway." Yumi had turned her head away at the comment as she was sure a nose bleed or death by embarrassment was only seconds away.

Her embarrassment was short lived as Yumi was stunned to hear about Kashiwagi's forced confession to Tooru. She never expected to receive his enthusiastic support not only for her and Sa-chan as a couple, but her introduction as a protoge as well. What did not surprise her was that he had known almost from day one about their mutual attraction to each other. 'Like-knows-like as Sei-sama always says. All this time, I have believed that he was secretly competing with me for Sa-chan. All he really wanted was for us to succeed.' Yumi knew she would have to thank him for that later when she had a chance. After the current crises was dealt with first. As if reading her thoughts, Sayako casually asked Yumi what she was going to be wearing to the wedding ceremony that Saturday.

"Huh?" was Yumi's characteristic response. "Sachiko's wedding is in two days. Remember? What kind of dress are you going to be wearing?" Sayako asked her. Yumi's heart sunk as she listened to Sayako's question, so she did not answer immediately. She was confused as she believed that the wedding would be canceled. 'Didn't Tooru-oka-sama indicate that he would honor her request?' She thought. 'Did he change his mind? Is Kashiwagi-san's family demanding to stick to the agreement? Or is Sachiko's grandfather insisting on following through with the marriage?' Her lack of response caused Sayako to look at her directly as a myriad of questions and implications flooded Yumi's thoughts.

Sayako, seeing Yumi's facial expression, silently berated herself. How could she remember to edit her description of Sachiko's confession only to turn around and forget that Yumi was unaware of the hidden agenda that had been planned in lieu of the wedding? She made a mental note to call Touko as soon as she left the Fukuzawa's and enlist her help in ensuring Yumi's emotional well-being and attendance.

Miki watched the conversation between them over her cup. She had seen Yumi's reaction as well. She wondered why Sayako hadn't told Yumi what was really happening that day. However, she trusted Sayako implicitly. If Sayako wasn't telling her then she had her reasons. Miki elected to remain quiet on the issue until she could ask Sayako about it.

Yumi was not sure how to take the news. She shook her head to clear the negative thoughts before she started to cry. While she gave no further outward reaction to Sayako's question, Yumi answered Sayako by simply saying. "I haven't really decided on anything yet." She then excused herself to go up to her room. "I have a ton of homework to complete before Friday's classes." She told them. Upon reaching her room, Yumi quickly shut the door. Instead of doing her homework however, she dropped down on her bed and began sulking over the news that the wedding was still on. Thinking that all of her actions have been for naught, she laid down and began to silently cry. 'Is this how our dream ends Sachiko?' she asked in her mind. 'Is this how our future dies?'

After hearing Yumi close her bedroom door, Sayako turned to Miki. "Miki-san, there is a reason why we have kept Yumi in the dark about what will be happening at the wedding."

Miki responded by raising an eyebrow as she sipped her tea.

"You are well aware of your daughter's facial expressions. Obviously, she is also very expressive emotionally. Not even someone who is blind could miss what her feelings are at any given moment." Sayako explained to her. Miki nodded in agreement.

Sayako continued by saying. "Tooru's father is a very meddlesome and overbearing creature. Especially when is comes to Sa-chan and the family businesses. We are trying to keep Tooru's father from finding out about the engagement being called off until the ceremony is underway. We suspect that he has Sa-chan and Yumi being watched. We knew that if Yumi did not behave as though she were about to lose Sachiko forever, that he would become suspicious and start looking into things he shouldn't." Miki's eyes widened in understanding as she said. "Ah. I see."

"Good." Sayako replied. "Now we need you to ensure that Yumi will attend the ceremony. She needs to be there. Not just for the announcement, which I am sure she will be overjoyed to hear, but also for Sa-chan. She will be needing Yumi near her as we are sure her grandfather will undoubtedly cause a scene after he finds out he was misled. Especially if Sa-chan intends to 'come out' and announce her affections for Yumi-chan. In fact, I am counting on all of their friends in the Yamayurikai to be there for support and protection as well if necessary." Miki again nodded her understanding. "The dress question is important Miki-san. Sa-chan intends to wear an accessory in a matching color. If Yumi-chan is paying attention, she will know something is up and will stay her emotional outbursts until Sa-chan can play it out." Sayako told her.

"I can take her out shopping for a dress tonight." Miki replied. "Is there a preferred color?"

Sayako smiled. "Sa-chan said it must be sapphire blue. Although, I don't know why."

Miki nodded and said. "Must be something that only they know. While we are out shopping, I will try to buoy her spirits a little as well. In any case, Yuuichiro and I will see that she is at the ceremony." She replied. Sayako smiled, "I will send over Touko-chan to help you with her Saturday morning as well." Miki nodded again in acknowledgement as she said. "Arigato gosaimasu."

They sat sipping their tea for a few minutes as they lapsed into quiet contemplation of the upcoming event. Miki broke the silence by asking. "So, Sako-sama, is this is what it's like?" Sayako gave her a questioning look. "Being a part of this conspiracy has me wondering. Is this what it's like to be part of the Yamayurikai? Of being a soeur? Is this what it is like being someone's soeur and knowing that you always have this kind of power and support behind you for a lifetime?"

Sayako nodded her understanding. "Yes it is." She replied. "This is kind of what it is like. To know that you always have someone to turn to. Someone that will always have your best interests at heart." Looking directly into Miki's eyes, she finished. "To know that someone will always love and cherish you."

Miki blushed under her gaze before looking down into her cup. "It...it makes me wish that I had been a little more brave back at Lillian and told a certain special someone of my true feelings for them." She paused for a moment before shaking her head and saying. "Ah, well. Life's little regrets. Right?" as she sipped her tea again. Sayako gave a barely audible "Mmn." in agreement.

"Speaking of that..." Sayako said thoughtfully as she suddenly stood and turned towards the counter. Finding her purse, she pulled an object out of it. Turning back to Miki, she walked over and stood next to her. Sayako held out an thin onyx colored box toward her.

"What is this?" Miki asked her as she gently accepted the box from her friend.

"A gift of sorts." Sayako told her. "It's a kind of 'welcome to the family' memento." She paused for a moment. "One that you earned a long time ago. I do hope that you like it." She finished with a blush.

Curious as to what Sayako meant, Miki opened the box. The inside of the box was lined in red velvet. Upon the velvet sat a rosary. The chain was made of alternating silver and emerald beads. The cross itself was also of silver with fluted ends that were embedded with mother of pearl in the shape of a cherry blossom. At the center of the cross was a pink pearl. Miki covered her mouth with her free hand as she gasped at the sight of the exquisite rosary. She then removed the rosary from the box and held it up. As she looked at it, she could see writing on the back side of the cross. Upon closer inspection, she could read the words 'For my Soeur' on the horizontal bar. This was crossed by the words 'Sako-sama' on the vertical bar.

Miki was taken a back by such an exquisite gift. There is nothing, she believed, that she had done to merit such an expensive and intimate gift from someone of Sayako's standing. Miki looked up and started to refuse it. Before she could however, Sayako pressed a single finger to Miki's lips. With a sad smile upon her face, Sayako said, "For what _should_ have been, my fairy." Sayako then reached into the top of her blouse and pulled out a matching rosary that hung from her neck. The only difference, Miki could see, was that the back of the other was cross etched with the words. 'Miki Houribe' and 'My Soeur'.(1)

Reading the words brought tears to Miki's eyes as she stood up. She and Sayako shared a mutual hug as Sayako whispered into her ear. "Despite life's twists, turns, and regrets. I wanted you to know that you were in my heart then and that you are still there now. Had you been brave...rather had _we_ been brave, you Miki Houribe, would have not only been my chosen petite-soeur, you would have become a wonderful _Rosa Chinensis_ in your own right." Miki simply responded by hugging her tighter. Her tears of joy preventing her from saying anything coherent at that moment.

"I am happy now," Sayako continued. "Because the way things are currently going, _my_ petite-soeur and I will soon be family for real."

Sniffing back her tears, Miki said with a smile. "I look forward to that...Onee-sama." The love for her friend and former crush evident in her voice.

**-****0-0-**

In an office across town, the elder of the Ogasawara men was speaking into the phone on his private line. "I see. And they haven't been together at all for several weeks?" he asked the person on the other end. After waiting for the other party's response, he hung up saying. "Thank you for your report." He then reached for a cigar and lit it before turning his chair around and putting his feet up on the credenza. Looking out the window behind it, he contemplated the culmination of the plans he had forced his family into by sheer force of will.

Everything was as he had deemed it to be. Sachiko would marry Kashiwagi-san in two days per the engagement agreement. Once she did, the company's future would be halfway secured. He would make sure that fool dandy Kashiwagi understood implicitly what was expected immediately to secure the other half. His and Sachiko's 'preferences' not withstanding, they would produce an heir. The elder Ogasawara would see to that. Whether it was actually Kashiwagi's or not was irrelevant. Their would be a male scion to take over in the future.

He had been concerned that he would have to force his grand-daughter into living up to her duty by driving away the distraction named Fukuzawa Yumi. However, his contact had informed him that the pair had fought several weeks ago. After the screaming match between the two, the Fukuzawa girl had stormed out of the Ogasawara mansion and had not returned. Neither had she called for Sachiko. Another contact had informed him that the former soeur's were actively avoiding each other at the university as well.

'Good.' He thought. 'At least Sachiko understands her place and will do what is expected of her.' He blew out a puff of smoke. 'After they are married, she will submit herself to him and produce a fine heir, or two. Within the week, she will drop her college courses and sign away her claim to the company. She will accept Kashiwagi's leadership in her place before retiring to become the dutiful wife that her husband's position demands.' He smiled outwardly. Yes. Tradition would be followed. Life was indeed good.

**-****0-0-**

At that same moment inside Tooru's study at the Ogasawara mansion, one of his longtime maids hung up the phone and waited for him to speak. "That was very good Himeko-san." He began. "You may keep your job. But I warn you. I never again want to find out that you have been spying for my father. Understand?" Himeko bowed deeply, her face flush with embarrassment and said. "Hai Ojou-sama." Tooru waited until she stood up again. "Good. All is forgiven then. You may return to your duties." Himeko bowed again and turned to leave.

As she reached the door, Tooru stopped her by saying. "Oh, and Himeko-san?" She turned to face him. "Hai Ojou-sama?" Smiling at her, he said. "About your parents...that high interest loan that was due and their medical insurance..." She nodded nervously. "You can forget them. They're both paid for." Himeko's eyes went wide at his statement. "O-o-jou-sama?" She asked. "Consider it a good faith bonus for your all your hard work for us. You should also see a raise in your next paycheck." He then dismissed her with. "Have a good night." Himeko turned and left, closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the hall away from Tooru's office, she could hardly believe her good fortune that day. She had been horrified to learn that Tooru knew of her spying on his daughter. He had been very angry at the time. After she had broken down crying and told him about his father holding the high interest debt over her and her parent's head to gain her cooperation, he had told her about what he had wanted her to report to him. Explaining that it would be the last such report she would ever give. Fearing for her job and reputation, she had agreed. She had then waited outside his office until asked to make the call.

Now, she knew what he had done. Despite his anger, he had understood why she had unwillingly betrayed his trust. On her behalf, he had then removed the threat that had bound her to that betrayal. 'Yes.' Himeko thought to herself. 'The Ogasawara's were good people.' They understood that loyalty went both ways. She had chosen well in serving them as long and faithfully as she had. Now that the current crises with her family had been avoided, it was a service she intended to continue giving them as long as they allowed her. She permitted herself a small smile as she hurried to her room to call her parents and tell them the good news.

**-****0-0-**

**A/N: **1\. Miki Houribe is used here as Mrs. Fukuzawa's maiden name. It is canon to the established MSGM back story written by Konno Oyuki-sama. (Personal Note: This name is also used in a beautiful story written by fellow FanFiction writer Arvendell entitled: "Love Will Lead You Back." Please read it!)


	11. Chapter 11 - Checkmate Part I

**A/N:** The muse has finally relented! She is now hard at work churning out some more chapters for you, my wonderful readers, to enjoy. ^_^

As I _usually_ do, I would like to welcome the following people to my humble group of story groupies: **TunaFish1997, , , charis89, **and **nytestorms.** (Again?) Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and commented on the last few chapters. It is always welcome and is very inspirational.

Now back to our story...

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 11 – Checkmate: Part I**

Yumi half-heartedly sorted through another rack of dresses that her mother had pointed out. Despite her mother's upbeat mood, Yumi wasn't feeling it. She was still upset about Sachiko's wedding going forward as planned. She had hoped that Tooru would have intervened on her behalf and put a stop to it. However, from Yumi's point of view, it had all been for naught.

Miki stood several meters away watching her daughter's face go through several of her "life's phases". She was worried. None of the moods she saw displayed were good. She felt useless in helping Yumi only because she could not tell her the truth of the matter. She could only standby and pray that her daughter would have the patience and will power to stay the course until Sachiko could end the nightmare for her and Yumi. Picking out a dress that she liked, Miki brought it over to Yumi. "How is this one Yumi-chan?" she asked.

Yumi looked at the dress Miki was holing. It was an ankle-length, off the shoulder dress made of white linen. The dress was reminiscent of a U.S. Southern belle formal that flared slightly at the base. It had five horizontal and evenly-spaced half-centimeter wide sapphire blue ribbons that circled the dress. As Yumi stood judging the dress, Miki addressed her.

"Yumi-chan," She said. "I know this is hard for you. I cannot imagine that it is any easier for Sachiko-chan either. You just need to remember that Sachiko-chan loves you a great deal. The two of you will always be the best of friends no matter what."

Yumi looked up at her mother as she was speaking. She gave her a small smile as she replied. "Hai, I know that mother. I had hoped for a better outcome is all. I have no intention of deserting her or our friendship. It just...hurts a lot right now." Reaching out to the dress her mother was holding, she stroked the fabric. Her happiness at seeing the dress was tempered by her mood. "I like it." she finished. "At least I will look pretty for her."

**-0-0-**

At about that same time, Sayako was telephoning Touko. "Touko-chan." She said after her niece came to the phone. "I'm afraid your aunt has made a terrible mistake. I need your help again as I believe your onee-sama will need you." Touko agreed and listened as Sayako outlined her conversation with Yumi. "I don't believe I did that to her. I couldn't even think of a decent cover story either. I do hope that she will forgive me later."

Touko gave a short giggle. "I wouldn't worry about that Aunt Sayako. She is pretty resilient that way. Especially if it turns out to be a good thing. What did you need me to do?"

"I hope so." Sayako replied. "Could you please call her tonight? Also, you should plan on assisting her and Miki on Saturday morning. She may plan on avoiding the ceremony, so you may wish to spend the night as well."

"I will see what I can do." Touko told her. "I have a drama club function Friday night, so I cannot stay over. But I will be there early the next day to help Miki-sama."

"I will leave it to you then." Sayako told her. "Good night Touko-chan."

**-0-0-**

Sunlight was just beginning to stream in through the window in Yumi's room. 'Today's the day.' she thought as she slowly came awake. 'Today I lose my lovely princess forever.' Not wanting to rise yet, Yumi continued to lie in her bed. After a while, she became aware of the feeling that she was not alone. 'Not again!' she thought. Cracking her eyes just a bit, she was able to make out the shadow of someone close to her bed. That someone also had spiral pigtails in her hair. Smiling inwardly, she prepared to confront her intruder.

Curling her legs up behind her and placing her feet against the wall, she suddenly pushed off and sprang forward as she grabbed Touko's face with both her hands. Before Touko could react, Yumi pulled her in close and kissed her petite-soeur on the lips. She then opened her eyes and exclaimed. "Stop staring Touko!" before lapsing into a fit of giggles.

Touko, caught off guard, blushed furiously as she replied. "Onee-sama!" She then sat back onto her heels with a pout. "Mou, Yumi-chan." she said. "That wasn't fair." Her expression earned her a head rub and an "Aw...and you are so cute when you're surprised." from Yumi as she got up and toddled off to the bathroom. As Touko watched Yumi shut the door, she touched her lips with her right hand. While her face was still flush with embarrassment at being caught, she also held a slight smile.

After Yumi returned, they ate a delicious breakfast prepared by Miki. Touko then helped Yumi dressing. To finish off her look, Yumi chose white strap heels. Touko pulled her hair back into a single pony tail held in place by a matching sapphire blue flower. She then curled a strand of hair left hanging in front of each of Yumi's ears into a spiral. Seeing the effect in the mirror, Yumi smiled and commented. "Now I look like Touko-chan." This, of course, brought another blush to her petite-soeur's face. Yumi then put on Sachiko's rosary before helping Touko dress. When she was ready, they headed downstairs to wait for Yumi's parents.

**-0-0-**

As they walked through the gates at Lillian High School, Yumi couldn't help but wonder. 'Why here? Why of all the places she could have chosen to get married, did she choose here?' Not that it was a bad place to be married. She was just curious why Sachiko and Kashiwagi-san had to choose the one place she truly felt at peace. A place that would now hold not only her happiest memories, but soon her worst nightmares as well.

She, Touko, and Miki stopped before Maria-sama's statue and offered short prayers as Yuuichiro and Yuuki looked on. 'Please give me strength today...' Yumi asked of her school's matriarch before turning and heading to the chapel with Touko and her family.

Once inside the chapel, Yumi and Touko were greeted by their friends from the Yamayurikai. Youko, Sei, Eriko, Rei, Shimako, Yoshino, Noriko, and Nana gathered around them as they tried to hug them all at once. They were then introduced to the current generation of Roses, and their en Boutons. Youko surprised them by also introducing them to her, Eriko and Sei's Onee-sama's. Yumi noted that it seemed like an informal reunion of sorts. All told, there were twenty three Roses and en Boutons representing eight generations of Yamayurikai present. 'Such is to be expected.' Yumi thought. 'Sachiko is the closest thing to Royalty that Lillian has recently had.'

Yumi and Touko then headed for their seats in the second row. The rest of the Yamayurikai were assisting with seating the arriving guests. Touko pointed out to her that Yuuki had several past members of Hanadera's student council helping the Roses as well. Yumi smiled upon seeing her brother directing the others on their duties. Looking back at Touko, she noted that Touko was following his every move. Not being able to resist the opportunity, she said. "Touko-chan, if you keep staring that hard at my brother, he's going to melt." Realizing that she had been caught, Touko immediately snapped her head away from Yuuki and pretended to be admiring the stained glass windows. A blush was very evident upon her face as Yumi giggled at her petite-soeur's embarrassment.

**-****0-0-**

Waiting in the bride's designated room, Sachiko was nervously pacing back and forth. This was going to be a very stressful morning for her and Yumi both. "Yumi." she breathed as she clutched the rosary around her neck. 'Just a few more minutes love, have faith and please hold on.' she thought.

Hearing a door open behind her, she turned around to see her parents, Suguru, and the priest enter the room. Looking to her mother, she asked. "Is she here?" Her mother smiled and nodded as she said "Yes. Yumi-chan and Touko-chan are being seated as we speak." Sachiko took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and silently thanked Maria-sama. Looking back up at the group, she asked. "Is everything ready for our little performance today?" Everyone nodded a yes. "Good. Then let's get this over with." she told them.

**-****0-0-**

Despite the fact that she felt like her heart was breaking, Yumi was managing to keep a positive attitude about the whole affair. That is until she noticed Sachiko's grandfather coming into the chapel. He was all smiles and strutting like a peacock as he greeted those he knew. The sight made Yumi sick. She had never wanted to wish ill will upon someone before that moment. Her thoughts must have been reflected on her face because the old man suddenly looked at her with a large 'I won!' smile before bowing slightly in her direction. Yumi clenched her hands tightly as she turned her head away without acknowledging the gesture. She wanted to gag. In her view, the elder Ogasawara was being an arrogant jerk. Touko comforted her by patting her on the shoulder. Yumi noted that she had not responded to the man either.

As everyone settled in, Tooru and Sayako came out and sat down in the pew in front of and slightly to the left of Yumi. Sayako gave a quick smile as she said "Gokigenyo Yumi-chan." Yumi smiled in return. She couldn't be mad at Sayako. After all, it wasn't her fault that Sachiko was in this mess. Tooru had avoided looking at her at all. His whole demeanor seemed to indicate that he would rather be somewhere else. He definitely wasn't any happier about this than she or Sachiko were.

Suguru then came out and stood near the altar with the priest. He looked at Yumi and nodded in her direction. While his smile was pleasant, Yumi could read the emotions in the sadness behind those eyes. Like Tooru-sama, he wasn't happy at all. The look he gave Yumi seemed to say. 'I'm sorry I got you into this.' He then turned and nodded to the organist. Oddly, Yumi thought she saw him looking straight at Youko with his eyes as he did.

As the organist started playing, everyone turned to the side of the chapel where Sachiko was to enter from. However, Yumi was confused. The program she held clearly stated that the music was supposed to be Pachelbel's 'Canon in D'. A piece that she knew Sachiko dearly loved. Instead, she was hearing what was clearly Gounod's 'Ave Maria'. Putting the confusion out of he head for the moment, she looked up to watch Sachiko enter.

Being the lady she was, Sachiko moved with a graceful fluidity that bordered on perfection. In Yumi's mind, Sachiko _was_ perfection. Even in her current depressed state, Sachiko was absolutely gorgeous. 'I wish it was us getting married today instead.' Yumi thought. Sachiko did not look in her direction as she approached and stood in front of the altar. Looking at her love, Yumi's confusion increased as she noted that Sachiko's hair was uncharacteristically pulled back into a single pony-tail. A style that she knew Sachiko disliked. It was held in place by a single blue flower. Below it, Yumi could clearly see the chain of the rosary that matched hers. As Yumi looked closer, she became aware that the flower was an exact duplicate of the one she wore in hers. Yumi began to frown. 'Is this a sign of some sort?' she wondered. 'If so, what does it mean?'

Yumi wasn't sure what to make of it as she was brought back into the moment when the priest started the service. As she sat watching, she could feel her heart wavering back and forth between sadness and anger. While she was sure that she could get through the service, she wasn't sure of was how she would hold up afterwards.

They were about two minutes into the service when the priest spoke directly to the audience. "Is there anyone present who opposes the union of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He then paused as he looked around the chapel for any dissenting guests. Yumi suddenly felt Touko nudge her. Looking to her right, she could see Touko staring at her. With her eyes, Touko indicated towards the altar. Yumi waved her hand at Touko and shook her head no before staring into her lap.

Looking back up to the altar, Touko saw Sachiko looking over her shoulder at her. She glanced briefly at Yumi and then back to Touko. Touko gave an almost imperceptible head shake. Sachiko then tilted her head at Yumi and nodded before turning back around.

Touko nudged Yumi again with a little more force. Without looking up Yumi just shook her head no again. Touko rolled her eyes at her onee-sama's actions. After a few more seconds, Sachiko leaned over towards Suguru and whispered something to him. Suguru nodded and then turned towards the assembled guests along with Sachiko.

Speaking for the first time, Sachiko said. "Excuse us everyone. Please pardon our interruption of the service at this time. It has come to our attention that there are some of you who are opposed to our union. If you are one of those who do, we ask that you please stand and clearly state your reasons as to why." Her request was met by silence as guests started looking around to see who might stand up.

Leaning close to Yumi, Touko whispered to her. "Now is the time onee-sama..." Yumi gave a sigh. "If she wants to stop this, _she_ needs to say so." Touko shook her head in disappointment as she said, "So stubborn, just like your onee-sama." Before she could reply to Touko's comment, Yumi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right buttock. The pain was so intense that she involuntarily jumped up with a loud cry of "Hey!" Everyone in the chapel, Touko included, immediately looked to Yumi in surprise. As they did, the members of the Yamayurikai quietly began to slowly move forward along the sides of the chapel towards the altar. The Hanadera men close behind them.

Yumi looked back at Touko as she rubbed her bottom. It was then that she realized that she was the center of attention. Suddenly feeling the need to say something, anything really. She began with. "Ah...um...I..."

Masking her emotions, Sachiko addressed her petite-soeur. "Yumi-chan? Is there something you wanted to say?"

Yumi glanced around at Sachiko and the other guests before settling back on Touko. She really wanted to sit back down before she could embarrass herself any more. But as she looked at Touko, Yumi could see that she was giving Yumi an evil smirk. A movement then caught Yumi's attention. Looking down, she could see Touko's arms were crossed. In her right hand she held a large hat pin. Looking back up, she noted that Touko had an eyebrow raised as if in challenge. The message from her was clear. 'Try to sit again and you'll get poked again.' Unfortunately for Yumi, no one else could see the pin.

The silence dragged on as Yumi and Touko were at an impasse. Finally Sachiko cleared her throat, getting Yumi's attention. "If you have something to say Yumi," She began. "Speak clearly and say it once..."

At her words, Yumi suddenly felt as though she were outside her body watching events unfold. Something inside her mind clicked and everything fell into place. The chapel at Lillian, the flowers, the sapphire blue color, Gounod's Ave Maria, the line she had just spoken, and the rosaries they were wearing. 'These are all things connected to us. Only us.' Yumi thought. As she stared back into Sachiko's steady gaze, the message finally came to her. 'I get it, she's saying; now is the time, now is the time to fight for us, save _us!_' A small smile graced Yumi's face as she turned fully towards Sachiko.

Seeing the subtle smile cross Yumi's face, Sachiko's heart started to beat faster in anticipation. Yumi had received her message and understood. The charade was over and it was time to end this disgraceful engagement.

Straightening herself, Yumi said loudly, "Hai, Sachiko. _I_ am opposed to this marriage!"

**-0-0-**

**A/N:** Touko really does enjoy being the evil one doesn't she? ^_^ I could say I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I'm not going to!

05/25/2015


	12. Chapter 12 - Checkmate Part II

**A/N:** The next exciting chapter is here! **Warning:** A surprise tear jerker near the end of this one! ^_^

As always, I would like to welcome the following members to my merry band of story groupies: **karibel. , isatis56, Glokis, wickettheewok, **and **camygon.** Thank you for the following, favoriting, and reviewing my humble story!

**Confrontation**

**Chapter 12 ****– ****Checkmate: ****Part II**

"Hai, Sachiko. _I_ am opposed to this marriage!"

Sachiko could swear it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard Yumi say. Second only to the first time she had said "I love you too, Onee-sama!" at her grandmother's house not three years past. After all that they had been through, even the argument at her parents home. Yumi, _her Yumi, _still wanted to be with her. Taking a moment to steady her heart, she asked seriously. "On what basis?"

"On the basis," Yumi replied. "That this is a fraudulent union. A false pretense. It is a blatant lie. All of this," she said, gesturing to the chapel and everyone in it. "is nothing but an illusion. It is a marriage based solely on someone else's greed and lust for power." At her words, gasps were heard among the assembled guests. Whether it was at her accusation or her audacity to speak, Yumi didn't care. This was her one chance and she wasn't going to mince words now.

Trusting Yumi to say only what was needed to get her point across, Sachiko nodded slowly in understanding. Telling her. "Please explain your reasons fully."

Boldly turning to face those assembled, she said loudly. "Neither one of these two people love each other as a spouse should. Nor do they even wish to be married, at least not to each other." Yumi told them. "It is a marriage solely for the convenience of another's wishes. One that has been forced upon them only to appease the demands of this man!" Without looking at him, she then pointed to the elder Ogasawara. He could be heard muttering to those around him. "What is this madness?"

"In fact," Yumi pressed on. "I know that neither of them intends to be faithful to their vows. The very vows that they will take and profess to abide by today will be ignored in their entirety!" Yumi heard more gasps of surprise from the audience. That this would cause a scandal for both the Ogasawara's and the Kashiwagi's was a given. Yumi hoped that she had not crossed a line with Sachiko or her family. Turning back to Sachiko and Suguru. "Because they are _cousins_," Yumi let the word hang for a moment. "They do not even intend to consummate the marriage." This was followed by a general murmuring from the seated guests. Looking to them both, Yumi asked. "Do you deny any of this Sachiko? Suguru-san?"

Youko watched Yumi's rant from her position near the organ. It was a truly beautiful sight to see. She would not have believed Yumi doing this four years ago when they had first met. Looking over to her girlfriend Sei, Youko could see a smirk of satisfaction on her face. Sei's rebellious nature was loving every minute of this spectacle. She would be impossible later, Youko knew, as she focused back on the events in front of her.

Suguru had a non-plussed look as he turned to his cousin. Sachiko's face had remained a mask as she had listened to Yumi. She kept her eyes on her petite-soeur as she turned her head towards Suguru. At the last moment, she finally looked at him as she raised her eyebrows as if asking a silent question. After several seconds, they both looked out upon the audience and shrugged their shoulders. "No." they replied in unison. More murmurs erupted from their guests. Sachiko waited until the noise settled again before continuing. "It is the truth of the matter, as such, we can not deny it. We are merely sealing a business deal arranged decades ago by my grandfather. Even though it is not by choice."

"Then why,' Yumi asked them. "Are you doing this? Why do you continue living the lie?! Sachiko, you know what you mean to me. Why are you placating that self-absorbed idiot's archaic ideas?!"

"Enough!" The elder Ogasawara suddenly interrupted as he stood. "This is nonsense! Your petty arguments are irrelevant. The marriage will commence immediately. Stop prattling on and begone!" He yelled at Yumi.

Yumi did not look at him. Instead, she intently kept her eyes on Sachiko, who met her gaze evenly. Then much to her surprise, she saw Sachiko wink at her. It was followed by a smile that would have been invisible to everyone else except Yumi. Yumi slowly returned the smile, she had seen this side of her onee-sama before. Sachiko was up to something and she was about to make her play.

The mask fell back into place as Sachiko looked over to her grandfather and said. "No, Grandfather. She will stay. Yumi's arguments are neither petty nor irrelevant. She is correct. Suguru and I know that there is no basis for a legitimate marriage between the two of us. Even our friends are aware of that fact. Our engagement and marriage is, as she says, a false pretense." Looking back to Yumi, she finished. "Nothing more than a hollow and cheap imitation of the real thing." Beside her Suguru spoke up, adding. "Both my family and I concur." At Suguru's agreement, Sachiko had given a small nod to Youko near the organ. She and the rest of the assembled Roses immediately began moving from the sides of the chapel towards the altar.

The elder Ogasawara had spun to face Sachiko with a loud. "What did you say?" at her words. If the statement had been meant to intimidate Sachiko, it fell miserably short. By the looks she was giving him, even a stranger would have known that it had no effect on her. As he looked on in astonishment, her grandfather suddenly found the area between him and the couple blocked by eight generations of Roses. "What is this?" he shouted at them. "Get out of my way!" as he made to go through them.

In unison, all twenty Roses interlocked their arms and refused to budge as Hasekura Rei, centered in the front row, firmly answered, "No." with a polite smile. To her right, Sei gave him a wicked smile that dared him to try and pass between them.

As this was happening, Touko had grabbed Yumi's hand and told her. "Onee-sama, come!" Before moving to the outside aisle to go around the blockade of Roses. Yumi followed closely behind her until they stopped in front of the priest and just behind Sachiko and Suguru.

As her grandfather looked on in rage from the center aisle, Sachiko turned to her cousin and said. "Kashiwagi Suguru-san, I do not think we should have to marry to appease this man's desires. As such, I hereby release you from our engagement." Nodding to her, Suguru answered in kind. "Ogasawara Sachiko-san, I agree and accept your proposal and I also hereby release you from our engagement." Sachiko then slightly bowed back to him in acceptance.

"Unacceptable!" Her grandfather roared. "It is not your decision to make!"

This time Suguru spoke out in their defense. "Oh, but it is sir. As much as you may disagree with it, it is _our_ engagement, so it is clearly _our_ decision. Please accept it gracefully." His stare at the elder Ogasawara was without a smile. It obviously meant that no further disagreement would be tolerated.

"Bah!" the elder man said in way of reply. "I have heard enough of this." He then turned and stormed out of the church. Uttering curses as he went. He was shadowed by Yuuki and the Hanadera members.

As the chapel doors closed behind the man, Suguru turned to Sachiko and said. "Now that that is done, I do believe the stage is yours dear cousin." As he bowed and then turned away. As he passed Yumi, he whispered to her. "Good luck Cinderella..." Yumi smiled at his statement briefly before she felt herself being gently pushed forward by her petite-soeur. She took several steps forward, stopping in front of Sachiko.

Smiling at her, Yumi said. "Now I suppose I will be scolded for being so impatient? And for breaking up such a lovely ceremony?"

Returning her own smile, Sachiko replied. "My, you certainly have become quite the impertinent petite-soeur as of late. As your onee-sama, I probably should scold you and make you apologize to all our guests. However, considering the circumstances, I think it can be overlooked. _This_ time."

"Mmm-huh." Yumi replied noncommittally before she retorted. "Certainly, it was clear that _someone_ had to make the first move. One shouldn't have to wait for their princess forever you know."

Sachiko giggled. "Yes, I agree. However, in my defense, I do believe that a girl likes to be pursued by the one she loves now and again."

"Yes." Yumi said before patting a hand to her chest. "I agree, a girl certainly does like to be pursued by her love." Placing her hands back demurely in front of her. Yumi then looked up at Sachiko with wide innocent eyes as she asked. "So, what do you intend to do about that Ogasawara Sachiko?"

Sachiko grinned at Yumi and whispered, "Such impatience..." as she reached into a pocket hidden in her dress sleeve. Pulling out an object, she began to kneel in front of Yumi. Seeing this, Yumi quickly grabbed her arm and uttered a barely audible "No." Confused, Sachiko looked at Yumi. Leaning in close to her, Yumi whispered with a smile. "A princess never kneels. Especially not _my _princess." Sachiko returned her smile with and straightened up before taking Yumi's left hand.

Speaking loud enough to be heard by all, she began, "Fukuzawa Yumi, four years ago we were fortunate enough to meet on this very campus under the watchful gaze of Maria-sama. Through her ever vigilant guidance, I have come to know you well. First as a classmate, then as a sister, then as a friend, and ultimately; as my one true love."

As she paused, a collective gasp went up from the guests. More than a few 'what's?' and 'Is she serious? were also heard.

"Yumi, with Maria-sama again as our witness, would you consent to making me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" she asked. In her right hand she held out a one-karat blue diamond ring with a silver band to Yumi.

Yumi's answering smile lit up the entire chapel. "Ogasawara Sachiko, as Maria-sama and our friends can attest." she began, tilting her head, indicating the gathered Yamayurikai. "You have always been my princess, my light, and my one true love. Nothing on God's earth would make me happier than to accept your ring. Hai, I will marry you." she happily told Sachiko as her love slipped the ring onto her hand.

They shared a brief chaste kiss and embrace as Suguru walked out in front of the assembled guests. "And that will conclude today's ceremony." He told them. "Our apologies if we have inconvenienced you or made any of you feel uncomfortable. For those who wish to do so, you may request to have your gifts returned by seeing the charming Touko-chan at the chapel entrance. Any gifts not returned today will be donated in your name to a charity of our choice." He then bowed deeply. "As I am sure many of you are probably famished after today's exhausting events, todays dinner will be held as scheduled in the adjoining reception hall. We ask that you all please do come and join us. Stay as long as you wish." Turning back to the members of the Yamayurikai behind him, he said. "Ladies, I believe it's time to celebrate, yes?" The comment garnered a laugh from them as they all agreed. They proceeded to file out of the chapel towards the reception hall, escorting the newly engaged Chinensis sisters as they went.

**-0-0-**

Later that afternoon, after a scrumptious meal and numerous congratulations, and also some condolences, most of which were said in jest; Sachiko and Yumi were relaxing in the company of the remaining guests. Owing to the popularity of the Ogasawara heiress, a majority of those invited had stayed afterwards. Only a few of the 'old guard' had departed after Sachiko's grandfather. It was obvious that the times had finally begun to change. Something Sachiko and Yumi could appreciate.

Touko approached them and asked them to follow her. Saying mysteriously, "Aunt Sayako has something to show us." As they stood and began following her, they noted that the other Roses had also started to file out in the direction Touko was heading. Once outside, they followed the pathways past the Rose mansion heading back towards the main school building. Their pace as slow and deliberate as they had been when they were students.

Once they entered the main building, they were brought to a hallway near the shoe lockers that extended past the school offices towards the classrooms. The hall had recently been remodeled and was now adorned with many similar-sized pictures on both sides. They came to a stop before they reached them and were greeted by the current headmaster of Lillian High School for Girls, Maziuki Seriho.

"Good afternoon ladies." she began. "Thank you for taking a few moments away from your party to come here." She bowed gracefully. "Normally, I would not intrude like this on such a happy occasion. However, as I had the unexpected opportunity to address such a large number of Yamayurikai all at once, I simply could not pass it up." She smiled appreciatively at them before continuing. "What you see behind me is the completed first phase of remodeling we are undertaking here at Lillian. This section has been dedicated to that group of students who have made the most impact not only upon the students at Lillian, but the world in general: the Rose families." She then indicated the photos along the hall. "What you are seeing is a photographic exhibit made up of the portraits of every Rose and En Bouton that has held office since our school's inception."

The group gave a small round of applause for the exhibit. "This hall," she continued. "is meant to inspire our students onto greater things. There is a compendium added to the display for students to read. It contains the names of all the Roses and En Bouton's along with all their achievements over a lifetime. It also cross reference's those members whose siblings or children have also held office by name and year." More applause was given before she finished with, "I will not delay you any longer. I now present to you; 'Rose Hall'." The headmaster then moved aside and encouraged to Roses to walk down the newly completed hallway.

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the assemblage as they moved along the hall taking in all the photos. Yumi noted that not only were there photo's of the first Yamayurikai members, in kimonos no less, but they had also even found one of Konno Oyuki. She was the Rosa Chinensis responsible not only for saving the Rose Mansion from demolition, but also for permanently acquiring it for the Yamayurikai's exclusive use. Accomplished while she was still a second year student! Her negotiating skills were legendary among the school staff. She was elected to the governing board upon her graduation from Lillian University, a position that she still held.

Being girls they were, Yumi, Sachiko, and Touko first walked towards the far end of the hall looking for their own photo's. Sayako and Miki followed a short distance behind. Quickly finding themselves among the pictures, they began cooing over each other's portraits. With Touko being the most embarrassed after Yumi's exclamation. "Aw, sooo cute!" as she hugged Touko from behind. After taking a few minutes to also look over their friends photo's, Sachiko turned to Sayako and asked. "Mother, where is yours?"

"Oh," Sayako replied. "It's a few meters back that way." She pointed in the direction that the group had initially come from. The group proceeded back up the hallway. Sachiko held Yumi and Touko back a bit as the mother's lead the way. As she did, Yumi and Touko were handed a red rose by one of the current Yamayurikai. It was then that Yumi noticed that all of them were carrying roses according to their families. Seeing the questions on their faces, Sachiko quietly whispered. "There is a surprise," Then looking to Yumi, she said. "For your mother." as an explanation. Yumi's interest was piqued, so she nodded and slowed her pace.

When they reached the area, the Roses all gathered behind Miki and Sayako. "So beautiful..." Miki said as she pointed out Sayako's picture. Sayako blushed at her comment as Miki read the inscription. "Kiyoko Sayako, Rosa Chinensis" she said in admiration. Looking at the photo adjacent to Sayako's that showed her en Bouton, Miki said "I remember her too." She also read the inscription beneath it. "Miya Himeko, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton (A)". She looked puzzled for a moment before turning to Sayako and asking. "I am curious Saako-sama, do you know what is the 'A' for?"

Sayako smiled and replied. "I believe the photo following hers should explain that." Turning back to the wall, Miki looked to the next one. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing it as she drew a sharp intake of breath. Tears started to form in her eyes and her hand shook as she reached out and gently touched the portrait.

Not being able to clearly see it from her position, Yumi looked to Sachiko for an explanation. Sachiko leaned into her, whispering. "It's your mother's portrait. The inscription reads: 'Houribe Miki, Rosa Chinensis en Bouton (B)." Yumi also gave a small gasp as she realized the meaning behind the inclusion of her mother's photo in the exhibit. She squeezed Sachiko's hand as she looked on at her mother.

Collecting herself, Miki looked back to Sayako. "But...I wasn't... I don't understand... How?" She asked her friend. Sayako smiled as she put an arm around Miki. "The school called me several weeks ago to verify the information for the exhibit." She explained. "I simply pointed out that there was a minor error in their records." Miki started to cry as she managed to sob out, "Why?" Sayako shrugged her shoulders. "Maria-sama made me do it." she replied. Miki leaned into her and returned Sayako's embrace. "Thank you." she told her before she turned around and faced the assembled Roses.

The current Rose Chinensis stepped forward and bowed before she handed Miki a single red rose. "Welcome to the Yamiyurikai, Rosa Chinensis En Bouton." she said aloud as the rest of the assembled Roses all raised their flowers as if in toast to her. Miki smiled and managed to get out a "Thank you." as she accepted the rose. She then turned to her daughter.

Yumi gave her mother a smile and hugged her tightly as she said. "Welcome to the Chinensis family, grandmother." Miki giggled at her comment before the rest of the Yamayurikai chimed in and offered their own personal welcomes as well. Before returning to the reception, they took the time to read their compendium entries and posed in front of the exhibition in a group photo for the _Lillian Karawaban_ of the now _twenty-__f__ive_ Roses and En Boutons present for the unveiling.

**-0-0-**

**A/N:** Miki and Sayako's maiden names used here come from the English translations of the light novel series. They may or may not coincide with what Oyuki-sensei has actually written. (Yes, I just "had" to add Oyuki-sensei's name into the story as a Rosa Chinensis in her own right. It's my story, just deal with it.) The names Miya Himeko and Maziuki Seriho are my own creations and are not part of the established canon. As for promoting Miki Fukuzawa from Saako-sama's 'Fairy' to Rosa Chinensis en Bouton, just like Sayako herself said; Maria-sama made me do it. ^_^

**-****0-0-**

**A/N:** Is that the end? **Nope!** Bwahahahaha! Just wait, there's more!


	13. Chapter 13 - Learning Curve

**A/N:** WARNING: PROFANITY IS USED IN THIS CHAPTER! Physical violence is implied as well. If this offends you, don't read it. It is necessary to the scene in which it is used. You have been warned.

The suspense continues in the final chapter! Again, I would like to thank Oyuki Konno for creating such a wonderful cast of characters and the universe they reside in. All credit for their creation and the original stories of Maria-sama Ga Miteru are solely hers. Only this story concept is mine. Everything else belongs to Konno-Sensei, Shueisha, Yamayurikai, or Nozomi Entertainment.

And now, the conclusion...

** Confrontation**

**Chapter 13 – Learning Curve**

The Ogasawara Mansion – Several hours later.

After returning from the reception, Sachiko and Yumi had changed clothes. This also gave them some alone time as they had not been together for a month. Many hugs, kisses, promises and apologies were shared before they returned downstairs. Entering the kitchen to get something to drink, the pair had run into their mothers discussing Sachiko's and Yumi's future wedding arrangements. Listening as they excitedly discussed ideas, the pair had both begun to wonder who was really getting married.

They had left Sayako and Miki in the kitchen talking about their second favorite subject, cooking. Yumi was happy to see that her mother had not only reconnected with her childhood crush, but had become the petite-soeur that she had always wanted to be. The two chatted amiably away as though the ensuing years that they had been separated had never occurred.

Now ensconced inside Tooru's study – Tooru, Sachiko, and Yumi were talking. Sachiko and Tooru had been telling Yumi about the events that had occurred after the night she had argued with Sachiko. Yumi poked her fiancé in the ribs, causing Sachiko to give a squeak of laughter. "I don't believe you did that! The night you texted me, you already knew his answer." She said with a smile. "And you didn't tell me for two weeks! You are in so much trouble lady." Sachiko gave Yumi a half-hearted pout before breaking into a wicked smile, asking her, "Promise?"

Tooru grinned at their play. "Don't be too hard on her Yumi-chan. I was the one who asked her to keep it from you because of my father."

"Oh?" Yumi asked him.

Sachiko finished for her father. "With the way your face lit up this morning when you figured out what I was going to do, the entire eastern seaboard of Japan would have known about it weeks ago!"

Yumi's face blushed furiously at the truth of their argument. She would have been floating on air if she had known that her love was already a free woman. No doubt that Sachiko's grand-father would have caught on. Even without the assistance of the Ogasawara maid.

The three began discussing Yumi's addition to the Ogasawara family ledger. Yumi had already assured Tooru that Sachiko was being added to her family's ledger as well. Tooru had informed them that the Matsudaira's had graciously offered their summer vacation home in Canada to host the ceremony. Now, they were trying to decide which family name they would assume upon their marriage.

As they were talking, Tooru's desk phone buzzed, but before he could answer it, his study door was suddenly slammed open. His father, the elder Ogasawara, stormed into the room. Sachiko and Yumi jumped before quickly backing away in separate directions from the sudden intrusion. His father then began yelling at Tooru. "You are a worthless, misbegotten, son of a bitch!"

Tooru's face darkened slightly as he quietly told his father. "Do not speak of my mother in that way."

"I am the head of this family and I shall speak any way I wish!" His father replied. "You are the one who needs to answer to me, not the other way around. And you will answer for this idiocy Tooru! Our family has been dishonored because of this unmitigated disaster you have foisted upon us. "

Tooru looked at his father dispassionately. "I disagree father."

His father's face twisted into something out of a horror movie as he screamed. "Just as I thought, not even enough sense to know that you have ruined this family! You and your wretched wife have spoiled my grand-daughter! I should never have entrusted you with her care!"

"I see no problem with her upbringing." Tooru said in an even voice. "As you were here and approved of most of it father, you could have expressed an opinion on her care at any time. Yet you did not."

"Don't give me that non-sense!" His father roared back. "Due to your lax oversight and questionable judgement; she has no moral values, no sense of duty and no respect for our traditions. Your failure as a parent has turned her into a faithless whore!"

Tooru's face turned as red as his daughter's as he immediately stood up to reply. But before he could, Yumi angrily spoke up. "Baka! You will _not_ speak of my fiancé in such a manner!"

The elder Ogasawara ignored Yumi's outburst as he continued to address Tooru. "Now our family name and honor are worthless! Not even worth a commoner's notice. Our word was our bond, you knew this, now it has no value because you broke an agreement without my consent."

Tooru placed his hands flat as he leaned forward on his desk. His voice now raising. "The agreement has not been broken! It was renegotiated by me personally as president of this corporation. In my official capacity as such, your consent was not required!"

"It was _my _agreement Tooru! It was the road map to the company's future that I had laid out. You needed only to follow it without question. You were not negotiate all my hard work away on some frivolous whim of questionable value." He yelled back. "It should have been obvious that when it comes to this corporation and this family, my consent is not only always mandatory, it is the only one that matters!"

"I'm sorry you see it that way." Tooru began. "But..."

"Weak!" His father interrupted. "Just like that mousy little bitch you let leech onto my grand child!"

This time Sachiko spoke up in anger. "That is enough Grandfather!"

The elder Ogasawara turned on her immediately. "Shut up whore! I'll decide when it is enough. You will just do what you are told when you are told to do it!"

Not wanting Sachiko to take on her grandfather alone, Yumi jumped to her love's aid. "This is not the Meiji era! She is an adult and will do as she decides. Not as you command!"

Without looking at Yumi, he replied menacingly. "Your opinion has no value here bitch, and no one asked for it!" He failed to notice Sachiko's eyes darken considerably. Her anger now becoming more evident.

Yumi's anger however, got the better of her at that moment. She then did something she had never done before in her life: she cursed at another living being. "You bastard, go to hell!"

The elder Ogasawara immediately turned on her and advanced. Yumi, seeing that he intended to do harm, backed away out of his reach, stopping only when she felt a nearby table behind her. Placing her hand in the small of her back and gripping an object hidden there as the old man brought his right hand up and pointed it at her. "Not one more word from you! You _will_ shut the hell up!"

Yumi's eyes narrowed as she spat back, "Where Sachiko is concerned, no sir, I will not! I do not answer to you!"

Sachiko's grand-father's face looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. "You stupid, little ingrate!" He shouted. As he brought his right hand up above his left shoulder, Sachiko was already moving behind him. "You will either learn your place or I will make you sorry you were ever born!" Expecting Yumi to cower or run, he briefly stopped his hand, watching for her response.

Yumi neither moved nor looked away. Instead, she locked eyes with him and stared back. The elder Ogasawara noticed that there was no fear in her eyes. Only glaring contempt. Seeing this only served to annoy him further. He would not tolerate this behavior from anyone whom he considered below his station, and he especially would not tolerate it from a woman. As he made a motion to continue through with his back-handed slap, he heard his son speak.

"Father..."

Something about the tone of Tooru's voice made him stop and turn to his right to look towards his son. As he did, he was startled to find Sachiko now standing shoulder to shoulder with him barely a half-meter away. She was staring at him directly over her own right shoulder. Her face showed no emotion as her normally sapphire blue eyes were now pitch black. Subconsciously, they reminded him of the color of death. He then wondered why she was suddenly standing in such an odd position next to him.

At that moment, something reflected in his eyes. Quickly glancing down to see what it was, he froze as the answer to that question presented itself in all it's intimidating horror. The realization that he was in imminent mortal danger became abundantly clear, for less than a centimeter away from his throat was the long curved blade of a katana. It was one that normally sat in a stand a few feet away from his son Tooru's desk. At the moment however, the katana was held firmly in the hands of his grand-daughter Sachiko. Standing in his present position, he knew intuitively that he would have no chance to avoid the blade if she chose to advance it.

Looking back up at Sachiko, he could see that her death stare had not wavered. Whatever action he had intended to inflict upon Yumi was now pointless. This fight was already over and he knew it. Having no other recourse, he lowered his hand as he slowly backed away from Yumi. Looking back to her, he noted that Yumi had not moved either as she also continued to stare at him. In fact, if he were to be honest with himself, she appeared as though she were in a fighting stance ready to join the attack on him. Inwardly, he was so impressed with her fearlessness in that moment, that the mousy image that he had of her before was forever broken. He turned around to face his son.

"I believe, father, that it is time for you to leave us." Tooru said evenly. "See that you do not return. Ever."

"So this is how you treat your betters now is it?" The senior Ogasawara stated rhetorically.

"Older perhaps," Tooru responded. "but far from my, or their, better." As he nodded to Yumi and Sachiko.

'No respect for tradition.' His father thought as he shook his head at his son. Looking at him with contempt, he spat. "Piss off Tooru!" before turning and storming back out the door he had entered.

As his father left, Tooru quickly picked up his desk phone and gave instructions to the security staff to escort him out after confiscating all of his access cards to the mansion and the corporation. Adding that the man was persona non grata from now on. He then made a second call to the director of corporate security and gave him similar instructions. Hanging up he looked to his daughter and her fiancé. Seeing that they had begun to relax, he said. "Nice control Sa-chan. I'm sure Hasekura-sensei would be proud." he said with a smile.

Due to his family's standing in society, he had arranged for his daughter to take self-defense courses throughout her schooling. For reasons known only to Sachiko, she had developed a particular interest in the use of the katana. When she dropped her tutoring upon becoming Mizuno Youko's petite-soeur at Lillian high school, she had taken to sparing with her friend and classmate Hasekura Rei whenever she could. While Sachiko was nowhere near the level of Rei's expertise in Kendo, Sachiko was confident that she could hold her own if she needed to.

Ignoring his compliment, Sachiko answered her father with, "If he had hit Yumi, he would have been dead." As she replaced the katana back into its display stand against the wall.

"It's a good thing you didn't kill him anyway." He told her. "It would have been difficult to explain to the police. What was your plan if he had managed to take it away from you?"

Before Sachiko could answer, Yumi interjected with. "He would still be dead..."

As they both turned to look at Yumi, they saw that she had lifted up the back of the jacket she was wearing. There, tucked into the waistband in the small of her back, Yumi was placing a tanto knife back into its leather case. Straightening her jacket, she looked up at the pair.

"Yumi?" Sachiko questioned, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

Looking back and forth between the shocked pair, she innocently asked. "What? Kashiwagi-san told me back before I graduated that if I was going to associate with this family, I should be prepared for anything." Shrugging her shoulders she added. "So I'm prepared."

As Tooru smiled in satisfaction, Sachiko asked her. "Um...can I assume that you know how to use that? Just how long have you been carrying that knife?"

Yumi looked up in thought. "Hmmm. About a year and a half now, and yes love, I _do_ know how to use it." She answered as she looked intently at Sachiko. "Why?"

Sachiko rolled her eyes before giving her petite-soeur her own serious stare. "I see that Suguru also has some explaining to do. You and I will be discussing this again, later." A small smile evident at the corners of her lips.

Yumi shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever!" She replied before sticking her tongue out at Sachiko.

**-0-0-**

The following Monday morning, Sachiko stepped into an elevator en-route to her office at the Ogasawara Corporation headquarters. She had been asked by her father to attend to some matters that could not wait for her classes that day. Happily, Yumi had tagged along as well. She was skipping her own classes to get some shopping done at a nearby mall as she waited for Sachiko to finish up.

Her cell phone rang as the elevator doors opened at her floor. "This is Sachiko." She said as she answered it.

"Sa-chan, could you meet me in my office immediately?" her father asked.

"Certainly," she smiled as she replied. "I'll be there in 30 seconds." She then hung up and pushed her way through her father's office door.

Looking up at her, he said. "Ah, good timing Sa-chan. There is another item I need you to attend to starting today."

"What would that be?" she asked him.

"We have a new intern that is starting today. She is of particular interest to me and I need you to train her on some of the more basic expectations of her assignment." He told her.

Sachiko gave an irritated sigh before asking her father, "Another one? Is there no one else that can do it? You know I loathe the task of having to do that. I have a significant workload I'm behind on already. Plus, I still need to catch up on the classwork I missed last week."

Tooru smiled at her. "That is why I want you to train her. She is to be your assistant for the next few months as well as helping me with a few special projects."

Sachiko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she knew her father would not be talked out of something once he had decided on it. Opening them again, she said in resignation. "If I must..."

A familiar voice suddenly spoke up behind her to her left. "Such apathy projects a lack of professionalism and proper concern for the company's social well-being. Is that the proper image one wants to display to a new employee Sa-chan?"

Turning towards the sound, Sachiko was surprised to see Yumi sitting in a chair. "Yumi? Why are you here?" She asked.

Yumi smiled at her and replied, "I believe your father just covered that. But in case you missed it love, I am to be your assistant while I am training to be your father's protogé."

Sachiko turned back to her father with her eyebrows raised in question. "It is as she says." Tooru told her with a smile. "Treat her well Sa-chan, I've been told she has a wicked temper when she gets riled up."

Turning back to Yumi, she replied. "Yes, so I have heard..." Her face a stoic mask for several seconds before she gave Yumi an evil smile. "Though it isn't nearly as wicked as her lips seem to be..." she added.

Yumi's surprised "Eh?!" could be heard all the way to the first floor lobby.

**-0-0-**

Six Months Later...

Sachiko and Yumi had been called to the Ogasawara mansion by Tooru. No reason had been given in the message he had left on their phone at Sachiko's house.

Entering the mansion, they met with Tooru and Sayako in his den. Apparently, a package had arrived for Yumi. It had been addressed as such: "To: Yumi Fukuzawa-Ogasawara".

"Did you order something Yumi-chan?" Tooru asked her.

Yumi shook her head. "No, I did not. Even if I had, I would have had it sent to our house." She replied. "Although, I do find it odd that they hyphenated our names. As I haven't registered that name with the prefecture, I have yet to use it on any correspondence."

"So you have no idea what it might be then?" Tooru asked.

"No sir." She told him.

Looking at the package closer, Tooru noted that it had been delivered by the same courier that his father routinely used. Picking up his desk phone, he contacted the day manager at the service. After a few minutes, he was told that the delivery had been ordered by his father. Hanging up with him he told the group what he had learned.

Tooru, Sayako, and Sachiko all turned at looked at Yumi. She could only stare back in confusion. Her last contact with the man had been the argument in the very room they were standing. She had no idea what the package could contain.

Tooru pushed the package across his desk towards Yumi. "Well, it's addressed to you, so go ahead and open it."

Remembering the senior Ogasawara's anger at their last meeting, Yumi asked him. "Um, is it safe to open it?"

Tooru assured her that it was. The Ogasawara personal security detail routinely scanned and x-rayed all incoming mail daily. If there had been something dangerous inside, he would have been notified.

Nodding to him, Yumi walked to the desk and began tearing off the paper covering. Inside the wrappings was a black lacquer box with double catches. Flipping up the catches, she lifted the lid open. Yumi gave the inside of the box a confused look before she opened it all the way for them to see.

The inside of the box was lined in gold colored velvet. Sitting snugly inside was a katana. The outside of the scabbard was a deep glossy black. The hilt appeared to be gold plated with matching gold dragons under the black wrapped handle. The outside of the scabbard was etched in gold Kanji on one side. Picking it up, Yumi read the words, "Fukuzawa – Mouse to Dragon" out loud. She then pulled the sword partially out. She could see that the blade was highly polished and had been professionally sharpened. The katana was otherwise unadorned.

As she looked at the exquisite sword, she failed to see the Ogasawara's exchange silent meaningful glances. Tooru gave a shrug to his wife and daughter. Sachiko for her part put a hand up to her lips as her eyes started to tear up. Her mother placed a hand on Sachiko's shoulder and patted it to soothe her.

Yumi slipped the katana fully back into the scabbard, before she looked up at Tooru. "I don't get it. Is this some type of challenge or a peace offering?" She asked him.

"Both." He answered. "In our family, a katana like this is given to those members who will serve or are currently serving in a position on the board. So in effect, it is a recognition of the importance of the leadership position and a challenge to always do one's best while holding said position."

Yumi nodded her head in understanding. "So you have one of these too then?"

"Hai." He answered her. "I do. So does my father."

"I see then she replied. Turning to Sa-chan, she asked. "So you have one as well. Correct?"

Sachiko smiled demurely as she first looked at the floor before looking back to Yumi. "Not as yet, I do not." She told Yumi.

Yumi gave her a puzzled look. "May I ask why?"

Sachiko looked to her parents briefly as she placed her hands in front of her. "Because it is only given to those who serve in one specific position on the board Yumi." She answered. "It is granted by the current Chairman of the Board to that one person. In my case, the agreement was that is was to go to my husband. Since you and I are getting married instead, it is going to you." Pausing for a moment she went on thoughtfully. "I suppose that it is a conciliation from my grandfather to you and I both." She then swallowed hard before continuing. Tears evident in her eyes again as she did. "You see, it designates the line of succession. Not only in our family, but also in our business."

Seeing the emotion in her love's eyes, Yumi hesitantly asked. "Um, Sachiko, what position does it designate?"

Seeing his daughter about to be overwhelmed with emotion, Tooru answered. "My successor..."

Yumi looked thoughtful for a moment as she tried to process his answer. "Ara, I still don't get it. Sachiko is to succeed you. Correct?"

Sachiko, having recovered her emotions for the moment, responded. "That is correct. I will succeed him as the Chief Executive Officer of the company. Currently, father holds _two_ positions."

Yumi gave Sachiko a dubious look. "What is the other one he holds?"

Stepping closer to Yumi, Sachiko told her. "As I said before Yumi, the katana is only given to one specific position on the board. The other position being the additional one that father currently holds. It is given to the person designated to succeed the chairman of the board."

Yumi was quiet for several seconds as her brain processed what Sachiko had told her. She let out a characteristic "Eh?!" as the information finally sank in. "I what? No Sachiko. No, there must be some mistake. I don't know anything about running a company of any size. Let alone one like the Ogasawara Corporation. I haven't even graduated college yet." She said in denial.

"Yet, being the operative word Yumi." Sachiko replied. "Father isn't retiring tomorrow, it will only happen when you are ready. You are just the designated successor. You still have plenty of time to learn what you need to know."

Yumi shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know about this Sachiko. Trusting me with your family's future, and the future of all those who work for you...I have a bad feeling about accepting this."

Sachiko, Tooru and Sayako all smiled at her as Sachiko answered. "That is where your confusion lies Yumi. It is not a matter of accepting the position. You have been chosen. Refusal is simply not an option. I, for one, do not have any reservations about grandfather's choice. If anyone could understand the importance of not abusing the power they hold, it would be you. If you lead this company the way you lead the Yamayurikai as Rosa Chinensis, I have no worries about the future of our corporation. Grandfather has chosen wisely." All three of them then bowed to her simultaneously as they said. "It has been decided."

Yumi looked at the three of them before looking back to the katana. "Maria-sama," she said out loud. "I am going to need _a lot_ more help than I anticipated..."

**-0-0-**

**A/N:** I will let the story rest here, for now. Maybe a sequel in the future, who knows? So,what could be better than an action scene with Sachiko giving an opponent her patented 'Ice Princess Stare' over the blade of a katana? (Well, okay. A _naked_ Sachiko staring over the blade of a katana came to mind. However, I couldn't think of a way to realistically add it to the scene. At least not without going well into the dark side of it being X-rated or making the grandfather into some kind of obsessive, incestuous lolicon. Which might be fun to write, but I would never post it to the internet. Ever. Because _my_ _mother_ might read it. T_T)

Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and commented on this story. It has meant a lot to me personally. Stay tuned to this channel as the author has more good stuff to come. Gokigenyo!

22, June 2015


End file.
